Confidential
by Super Lizard Master
Summary: Aspen often wondered why she never resembled her parents in any way, and always wondered if she was adopted. The last thing she was expecting was a file labeled "confidential" to be given to her by her own mother. A file that contains information on a certain group of people we all know and love. Little did she know she was about to be thrown into the fray. Many OCs, T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: The main character, Aspen, is based slightly off of myself. Personality, abilities, appearance, and speech patterns are all similar. I've promised like, three or four people I would upload this...they know who they are. I hope. One of them threatened to beat me if I didn't so uh...this is partly uploaded to preserve my life and also this is my first published work...I'm a little nervous, hehe XD Oh and the chapters are really short because I originally wrote this on my Amazon Kindle, which only allows up to 3100 characters per note, and I've already written about 23 chapters, I just have to reformat them. I don't want to re-write everything but I might go back and combine some chapters where I see fit. Well, anyway, enjoy the story! _

_I can't believe this is happening!_ I thought as I joyfully skipped down Wood Forest Street. I, Aspen, getting to meet the countries? That kind of thing just didn't happen in my life!

I'm sure you're thinking, _whoa whoa, slow down, missy. What do you mean, 'meet the countries'?_ Well, long story short, there is a personification of every country in the world (and states and providences, too), but it's a huge secret, so few people know about them. My mom works as a very important person in the government (yes, my mom, because it's the 21st century and women can work) and she knows about it.

I had to prove to her I could be trusted before she even THOUGHT about telling me anything confidential. With the hell she put me through, any other kid would have given up long ago, but not me! I was born Year of the Ox, so what do you expect? I'm a hard worker and very, VERY stubborn!

So one day I was working my butt off on my Colorado history homework (not really, history and geography come naturally to me) when my mom opens the door and walks into my room. I was going to yell at her for not knocking when I noticed the rather large manila envelope she was holding- marked CONFIDENTIAL in large red letters.

"Uh, m'm, wazzat?"* Oh, and I forgot to mention that I don't say much, and when I do it is very hard for some people to understand. Moving on-

"I figured it was time I showed you this," she held up the file. "You have proven yourself trustworthy to me, so here you go-" she tossed it to me and I lunged forward and caught it just before it hit the floor.

"yur j'st gonna g've it t' me?" I stared at her, bewildered. Every time I was shown secret files she was always right there beside me, making sure the files stayed safe, even in her daughter's hands.

"No, I expect it back later, but I'm not going to stand over you this time, because I trust you, remember?" She winked at me with one steel blue eye and then left my room, gently closing the door behind her.

_My mom's so weird..._

I plopped the file on my desk and opened it to look at the first page out of many.

**PERSONIFIED NATIONS**

_All information contained within this file is strictly confidential and must not, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, be leaked into the public eye. Failure to cooperate will result in an immediate accusation of treason against the United States of America, and the world._

"D'mn, th'ts h'rsh," I mumbled to myself as I flipped to the next page.

a/n: Ok, I know what you're thinking: I can't tell what Aspen's saying!

I know it's not THAT but but just in case I'll put any translations down here, for mumbling and foreign languages (later chapters)

*Uh, mum, what's that?*

*You're just gonna give it to me?*

*Damn, that's harsh.*

yup...that's all she said the whole chapter...

PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ENCOURAGED! but please don't be mean...


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONIFICATION OF THE UNITED ****STATES OF AMERICA**

Underneath the bold title was a picture of a young man, maybe 19 years of age. He had stunning blue eyes covered by glasses, creamy skin, and blonde hair, which had this annoying little cowlick that just irked me. He wasn't bad looking that's for sure...

Damn hormones.

Below the picture was a plethora of random information and facts about this person. One caught my eye-

HUMAN NAME: Alfred F. Jones

Human name? Why did they put that, can't they just put 'name'?

I flipped through three more files, The Personification of Great Britain, The Personification of France, and The Personification of Spain before it finally hit me-

These people weren't national representatives of their countries, like Uncle Sam. No...

They WERE the countries!

After this revelation I franticly flipped through the entire file, eventually finding a section dedicated to the 50 states, and another to the Canadian providences, all of which also had personifications.

_Oh, crap, how many people actually know about this? Obviously mom does!_

I decided to ask her that night, after dinner, which unfortunately, my dad had cooked. He wasn't the best chef. He melted a plastic cup with hot pudding once...not fun. The only thing he was capable of making correctly was grilled cheese sandwiches. And even then they always came out rather...dark.

After forcing what should not be called edible down my esophagus, I rinsed my plate, snuck it in the dishwasher, and then made tea like I do every night and joined my mom in the living room, while Dad cleaned up the kitchen, currently scrubbing dried alfredo sauce off the counter.

"Mum," I addressed her, taking a sip of my tea.

"Yes, Aspen? Did you read that whole file already?" She asked, slightly distracted by the TV, which by the way, I never watch.

"Ja, m'm, 'nd I was w'nder'ng, how m'ny p'ple actu'lly know 'bout the pers'nific'tions?" I asked her, unintentionally using the German my grandma had taught me when I was little…that stuff sticks with you FOREVER.

"Only a few here in the U.S., most of the people that know are in other parts of the world. Some countries have no knowledge of the personifications at all."

"Oh, m'kay," I mumbled out. "Th'nks" I took another sip of Earl Grey.

"Oh, and Aspen, you'll be meeting most of the countries Friday at the world meeting I'm attending."

I nearly spewed my tea across the room, almost dooming the TV with sudden death by drenching, but it kinda got sucked back into my throat instead and I choked a little (ok a lot).

"WHAT?" I shrieked, actually pronouncing a full word for once.

She gave me a slightly worried look before continuing. "I'm required to attend the meeting, and since you know who they are, you can come." She grabbed the tea from my hands and took a sip before gently replacing it.

Normally I would have said something along the lines of "Ewww, you c'n j'st h've it now!" But quite frankly I was too shocked about what Mom had said to worry about what she did.

* * *

a/n: Yeah Aspen's pretty slow...like I said she's based off of myself...but trust me there are lots of differences.

Translations:

*Ja, mom, and I was wondering, how many people actually know about the personifications?* (ja is German for yes)

*Oh m'kay, thanks*

*WHAT* (why the heck did I put this...It's not even mumbled)

*Ewww, you can just have it now!*

One person has Favorited this...Arkxy-chan gets a free metaphorical cupcake, YAY!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEAAAASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE THINKING!

And if you can't think just answer these questions:

1. I know this was never explained (and never will be), but I said that Aspen's mom was a "very important person in the government". I fail at politics so what do YOU guys think her mom is, career-wise, to actually be able to know about the personifications?

2. Should I continue to "translate" Aspen's mumbling or is it clear enough to read it regularly?

3. Totally random, but we have a fire ban here (wildfires...anymore and the whole state of CO's gonna be on fire -_-), so what should I do for the Fourth of July, (preferably something that won't require me to stay out in 100+ degree weather after marching a parade XD) You don't really have to answer this one...

4. What do you think is gonna happen next? :D

Reviewers will be rewarded with free metaphorical cookies!

Oh, great...the author's note is almost the same length as the chapter...I'm pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Hello all! Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans! :D I am absolutely exhausted. I had to march in the Pueblo West Water Parade and I have blisters all over my hands from my cymbals but it was SO FUN. After we were done marching I ran back and got soaked XD My bro's going to build a water turret and attach it to the top of our car next year...MUAHAHAHA.

I'm going to try and upload more than one chapter today just because I'm in an awesome mood and I haven't been kicked off the computer yet!

ENJOY! :D

* * *

I didn't sleep very well that night. For one, I didn't finish all my homework, and that always makes me worried. Two, I was mulling over all that I had learned today. I never would have guessed that each country was a person, and to top it all off I was going to meet them? That's just insane.

Another thing that bugged me was when I was looking at the 50 states, there was no file on Colorado. Why only one missing file? Had someone stolen it? Or has Colorado not been found yet?

I decided that now was not the time to think of such things and just sleep, so I went to YouTube on my phone and quietly played my Basshunter playlist until I fell asleep at two o'clock in the morning.

I awoke four hours later to the buzzing of my digital alarm clock.

_Ugh, so much for a good night's rest. And I have a test today, too!_ I thought as I lazily crawled out of bed, sunlight streaming through the half-closed blinds on my window.

I made my way to the kitchen, still in my Pink Panther pajamas, ready to face an onslaught of burnt pancakes and rubbery eggs. Instead I was faced with Cinnamon Toast Crunch, orange juice, and a very serious-looking Mom sitting at the table with it.

"Remember not to tell ANYONE, alright?" She looked me in the eye, cold steel-blue meeting dark yellow-green while she awaited my reply.

"a'right. I know."

She smiled. "Good, now come eat your breakfast and get ready for school."

* * *

I hopped off the bus and was immediately tackled into a bear hug by my best friend Cheyenne.

"Ge' off me!" I yelled playfully at her. I also meant it seriously though because she was crushing my ribcage at the moment.

"Ok, ok! Calm your tits, man!" She said as she unhinged herself from my torso.

"D'nt use s'ch v'lg'r expr'ss'ns," I complained. She was notorious for it, and it was embarrassing sometimes.

She began to protest but then thought better of it and instead grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. "We're gonna be late if we don't move it!"

"I c'n w'lk!" I exclaimed, wrenching my arm free of her death-grip. Her father used to be in the military, so she trained with him a lot, hence the vise-like strength. Her dad now worked as a government official just like my mom.

We walked to first period in silence, not because we were mad at each other, but because we were close enough friends to be able to walk in silence beside each other quite comfortably.

Cheyenne was an interesting friend, to say the least. Her eyes are always sparkling with mischief and energy, and she never skips a beat to cause trouble. I've told her time and time again that she's going to get into trouble for doing things like setting smoke bombs in the locker room and switching the gender signs on the bathroom doors, but she never gets caught. Therefore, she never listens and does random (but funny) crap anyway. She also never lets me touch her dusty blonde hair, using the excuse that it takes her forever to get it just right (even though it just hangs straight).

She may be weird, but Chey's like a sister to me, and I love her just the way she is. You know, sisterly love not the creepy stalker love or anything like that.

My first class was history, and although its my favorite class I still get stressed whenever we have a test. Today's was over Colorado History, which we've only been studying for two weeks. The rest of the year was just spent on plain old US History. Woman's suffrage, the Civil Rights Movement, WWI and WWII, stuff like that.

I also couldn't help but think about the personifications, particularly the missing one. What's up with Colorado? I'm going to solve this mystery if it's the last thing I do! The curiosity is going to kill me.

We got to room B-235 and I gave Cheyenne a hug before entering the class. Her's was farther down the hall, room B-239 (her English class). I sat down at my desk and banished all thoughts about the personifications from my head as I got ready to take the test.

I got 100%, of course. The rest of the day went smoothly. That is if you count sleeping in geometry as a good thing. It's not like I'm ever going to use proofs after graduation.

* * *

a/n: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN

REVIEW!

I'm not going to do any more Aspen-translations unless something she says is like...complete nonsense :P

Ok here are some questions for this chapter:

1. What do YOU think is up with Colorado?

2. How do you feel about geometric proofs? I personally despise them. Deep loathing. DEEP.

3. Do you have any friends like Cheyenne? I sure do...they know EXACTLY who they are...(*ahem* all of them...)

4. Predictions? I like reading what you guys think is going to happen ^^

Ok, last chapter was cookies so this chapter its metaphorical Twinkies for whoever reviews!

...actually, y'all can just have them for free. I hate Twinkies -_-


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Second chapter up today! WOOT! Don't worry if you didn't get a chance to review the last chapter...you still can or you can just review this one or the next one if I can upload another.

Remember how in the first chapter Aspen had to back up and explain? In this chapter we finally get caught up to speed and are now experiencing the story as it happens, instead of her telling us what happened in the past. I hope I don't confuse anyone!

You know what, just...just read. I've rambled enough.

* * *

I rode the bus back to Wood Forest Street, where I was the only one dropped off, the other students either getting off three blocks back on Oak Hill Road or up ahead on Rising Sun Way.

I inhaled the dry, warm air of Colorado's plains. It was a very comforting smell and unique to this area. Yes, very welcoming...until the wind changes and you get a whiff of the horse patorkey.

Since my school has a four-day school week, today had been the last day of the week, and I gladly welcomed the weekend, especially tomorrow.

I couldn't help it! I was actually going to meet the countries! It was like a dream come true. This, I knew, was an opportunity only a few people had a chance at.

I happily skipped back down the street to my house.

Ok, now that you're caught up with current happenings, time to move forward! Figuratively, of course.

I opened the door to my house and stomped in, smearing the dirt on the rug inside the doorway.

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" I yelled. It's impossible to mumble while yelling, so every word came out clear.

My dad came around the corner and gave me my second bear hug of the day. "Hey, honey. Welcome home!"

Sometimes I wonder, looking at my dad, if I'm even related to him. For one, he's really tall, has black hair, and is pretty scrawny. I, on the other hand, am short, have a strong build, and am one of the rare breeds of human...a redhead.

My mom looks nothing like me, either. She has straight, blonde hair and is also pretty tall.

I seriously wonder if I was adopted or something, but even if I was I wouldn't care because my life is fine the way it is now.

I untangled myself from my dad's arms and made my way to my room, throwing my backpack on the bed and walking over to my desk, where the file sat.

Sinking down onto my green swivel-chair, I flipped open the folder again. I was determined to see if I could find any information on Colorado. After all, the whole file was about three inches thick, so there was a pretty good chance I had accidentally overlooked it.

Six hours later, I still had nothing. At that point frustration and exhaustion had taken over, so I just slammed the folder closed and walked out of my room for dinner.

Luckily, Mom had made it tonight, so my mood was lifted substantially after eating stir-fry.

Two hours of working on (pretending to do) some homework and then deciding to save it for later led me to ask my mom what time I needed to get up tomorrow.

"We are leaving the house at eight, so get up early enough to get ready."

"M'kay," I said, grabbing my pajamas and heading into the bathroom for a shower. Yes, I take them in the evenings...problem?

Fifteen minutes later I threw a towel over my pillow to absorb the moisture from my damp hair, and set my alarm to 6. I wanted to have plenty of time to get ready tomorrow and I didn't want to rush.

I laid my head on my pillow and forced myself to fall asleep.

* * *

a/n: I feel like nothing happened in this chapter...I'm sorry! OTL

Reviews=love. GIVE ME SOME LOOOOOOVE. Wait, that might not end well...O_O

...

so, QUESTIONS!

1. Do any of you take showers at night like Aspen? I do :/ Or maybe I'm just weird?

2. This is just out of curiosity...but do you guys play any instruments? I play piano mainly but in band I play percussion (drums). You don't really have to answer this...actually you don't have to answer any of these, really. They're just food for thought and kinda fun ^^

3. uhhh...*brain fart*...do these questions bug you? I hope not but I could always remove them for future chapters...

Metaphorical cake this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Back with another chapter! This one is a lot longer than the last four, because I actually combined the next TWO chapters into one, and also added an extra piece at the end with Cheyenne's POV and stuff. That's all I'm saying, you have to read it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I forgot to put this at the beginning. But ya know...this is a site for FAN FICTION so I think the disclaimer is understood without the need to actually, ya know, TYPE IT.**

* * *

Since I decided to change my alarm to one of my favorite songs, the next morning I woke up to DotA blasting in my ear. I immediately jumped out of bed and sang along; it was the one song I actually knew the Swedish lyrics to.

I stopped when I realized what day it was. Friday! This was it! I was finally going to meet them!

I ran over to my closet and pulled out my long, black skirt and a black and white t-shirt. It was the kind that looked like a white shirt underneath a black one. I then pulled out my black boots and proceeded to put all of the selected items on. Might as well look nice for an important meeting, right? Pretty much all I owned were black clothes so I wasn't left with much of a choice anyway.

After this I made my way to the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal. We were out of milk so I had to eat it dry, but I didn't really care.

I cleaned my area and then wandered into the bathroom to straighten my hair. The fact that I slept on it wet and that it is naturally wavy caused me to have hair sticking in all directions. I reminded myself of Medusa. After fifteen minutes of straightening, I brushed my teeth and washed my face with foaming cleanser. I didn't bother with any makeup because personally, I think it makes people look worse. I sauntered out to go find my mom.

She was still sleeping, because it was only 6:45. I THOUGHT that I was going to need more time to get ready but I must have been more excited than that.

Well, I couldn't go back to sleep so I might as well study up on the personalities of the countries.

I decided to begin with the country I live in: America.

Apparently he REALLY likes hamburgers, which I found rather disgusting because I really wasn't a big fan of them. He was also described as "loud" and "childish". I chuckled a little to myself. That right there described the kids at my high school.

I read a few more files, making mental notes not to piss off Britain, not to touch either Italy's hair curls(there were two Italians, North and South), and to avoid France all together, especially since I was a girl. Russia seemed kind of intimidating, so I remembered to avoid him, too.

Most of the female countries were approachable, except Belarus. She was scarier than Russia (according to the footnote on the bottom of her file). Hungary reminded me of myself, a tomboy (well, at heart). But if I wanted to be friends with her I needed to avoid being friendly with Prussia.

This was getting to be more complicated than I thought.

"Aspen, are you ready to go?" I nearly fell out of my chair after my mom addressed me, I didn't even see her walk into my room! She scared the metaphorical crap out of me.

"J-Ja..."

"Okay, come on, then."

I sprang up from my chair, accidentally knocking several papers out of the folders. My mom let out a sigh as I hurriedly gathered them and stuffed them back in. I unplugged my phone from the charger as I dashed out of my room. I never leave home without it. I shoved it into my pocket.

I literally ran out to the car and hopped into the passenger seat, my mom walking out of the house behind me.

"You're so childish, Aspen," she said with a smile as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"'ey, 'm 'meric'n."

* * *

Three hours later, we pulled up to a large building. It was made of old cinderblock, and could easily pass as haunted if it was ever run down. But it was in great shape and it was very welcoming, not at all creepy, just old.

I hopped out of the car and waited impatiently while my mom put her keys into her bag and slowly made her way out of the car, slamming the door behind her. I was literally bouncing up and down.

"Calm down, Aspen! We haven't even walked through the front door yet!" She exclaimed, punching me lightly in the arm. I just smiled at her and walked towards the building.

The inside of the building was very bright and clean, something not expected after seeing the age of the exterior of it. The inside was very new, with what looked like somewhat recent paint on the walls and shiny tiles lining the floor.

Mom led the way down a long hallway and up two flights of stairs. After reaching the top of the second flight, she rounded a corner and stopped in front of two large wooden doors.

"Behave yourself, okay?"

I nodded and she pushed open the door.

* * *

The first thing I was assaulted with was several pairs of eyes turning to look at me. I cringed internally. Being looked at by so many people at one time was not something I was used to, nor something I was comfortable with. I mean, _really_, it's like being in a dark cave with no exit and you just _know_ you're not alone.

Alright, alright, it's not _that_ bad, but it's still creepy.

"Hey, sup, Lynda!" A very loud voice from the head of the table said. It took me a minute before I figured out it was America. My mom nodded to him and led me to that end of the room, leading being: grabbing my arm and dragging my shocked self across the linoleum. I quickly regained my bearings and walked quickly behind her.

And that was when the stares turned into whispers. I picked out a few but most were in other languages I didn't understand. Oh God, it was middle school all over again. It felt like an eternity before we finally reached the other end of the conference table and stood beside America. I really hoped everyone would go back to what they were doing before, because it was starting to get _really_ awkward.

"Alright, dudes! Now all we have to do is wait for the other states to get here and we can start!" America announced. A wide smile was plastered across his face. I resisted my urge to reach out and flatten that piece of hair that stuck up. Then my brain finally comprehended what he said.

Other states? I must have overlooked one of them in here, since I was so distracted by the countries.

I looked around the room, trying to spot any faces I could recognize from the files on the states. I thought I saw California but quickly realized that it was actually Mexico I was looking at. Other than that...

No states.

_What the hell?_

"ASPEN~!" A very familiar voice called out. I turned around. Why in the name of all that is good was Cheyenne-

Oh.

Damn, I'm stupid.

I was face to face with Cheyenne, only she now had brown hair and chocolate eyes instead of blonde hair and blue eyes. I realized at that moment she was Wyoming.

"Oh...m' God..." Was all I could breathe out before 48 more voices started screaming excitedly at the top of their lungs.

"YOU FINALLY FOUND HER, RIGHT?"

"HEY, DID DAD FINALLY FIND NUMBER 50?"

"LOOK, IT'S THE CENTENNIAL STATE...I THINK!"

"GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALEADY, I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!"

"DUUUUUDE, AWESOME!"

A loud whistle rang through the room, instantly silencing the screaming states that had come flooding through the door just moments before.

After making sure it would stay quiet, America turned towards me.

"Welcome to the family, Colorado."

I could feel myself falling as everything went black.

* * *

[Cheyenne's point of view from the last few minutes]

I nervously shifted from foot to foot as I looked out the window to see what the new state would look like when they arrived. We were all sent to a school in Colorado to see if we could find him or her and Dad said that he had gotten a call from some lady in the government whose adopted daughter is_ apparently_ a state.

I was excited to finally have our family completed, so to say, but I was also a little sad. During my stay here I had made a really good friend, and I approached her in the first place because I thought _she_ was the state, and I was going to tell Dad that, but he got that call before I had a chance to.

Poor Aspen, I wonder what she'll do when I have to tell her I'm "moving" and that I _can't_ stay in touch. That's what I get for making a human friend, I guess.

I looked back out the window as a car drove into the parking lot. _Ha_, I thought as I watched the passenger door swing open,_ I get first glimpse!_

The person in question darted out of the car, obviously excited. Her back was turned to me but I could recognize that head of bright red hair any day. The person in question turned around and looked up at the building, confirming my suspicions.

_IT'S ASPEN! IT'S FREAKIN' ASPEN!_ I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face.

"I _KNEW IT!_ TAKE THAT, BITCH!" I screamed at no one in particular, jumping up and down and taking a flying skip-run down the hall to the conference room.

I threw open the door and ran up to America.

"Dad, she's here! They just pulled up!" I gasped out as he looked up at me, a half-eaten burger in his hand. New York had told him he should eat _before_ the meeting this time instead of during it. After all, we needed to make a good impression on the new state.

_Which is ASPEN HEHEHE_.

"YES!" He exclaimed, putting his fist in the air, "How far away are the rest of the states?" He took a bite from his burger.

"Alaska called a few minutes ago saying they were almost here. She must be driving the bus…I could hear screaming in the background."

"Oh, good! We're shtarfing shoon," he replied as he stuffed the last bit of burger into his mouth. I sighed. If I knew raising a parent was this hard I never would have done it.

I dove behind America's chair as I heard the door open. Everyone was immediately quiet and I peeked out over the corner of the chair. Aspen was standing in the doorway with her mom, staring right back at the people staring at her. She looked a little freaked but if I was in her shoes I'd be a little shocked, too.

"Hey, sup, Lynda!" I heard my dad say, completely finished with his burger. _Thank God, _I thought.

Said lady nodded and grabbed Aspen's wrist, pulling her in our direction. She stumbled a bit and then got back up. I stifled a laugh.

They finally stopped beside America.

"Alright, dudes! Now all we have to do is wait for the other states to get here and we can start!" I looked up at Aspen, as America said that, to see her reaction. She looked pretty damn confused and looked franticly around to room.

_Wait the hell is she looking for?_ I decided to save her the trouble and snuck up behind her.

"ASPEN~" I called out behind her. She whipped around and stared at me. The confusion on her face turned to shock as she stared frozen at me, and that's when my brothers and sisters decided to barge through the door, seeing Aspen and immediately making the connection.

They started screaming out random things, overly excited and still a little woozy from Alaska's driving. America blew out a loud whistle and they immediately fell silent. He turned to Aspen.

"Welcome to the family, Colorado," He said, smiling _yet again._

Aspen just stared at him in shock. I waited to see what she would do.

And then all of a sudden she was on the floor, unconscious.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" I yelled as I crouched down beside her. _That was NOT what I was expecting!_

"HOLY CRAP, IS SHE OK?"

"DID SHE JUST PASS OUT?"

America whistled again for everyone to be quiet and looked down at Aspen. Lynda was also crouched down, worried about Aspen.

"The hero will save the day!" America exclaimed as he picked up Aspen and flung her over his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes. Japan looked pretty concerned though.

"Amerika-san, prease be carefur."

"Duh!"

The point of this whole meeting was for Aspen to meet us and for us to meet her, so since she's unconscious it's pretty much pointless.

"Miss Lynda, can we take her home with us? I'll be there!" I asked Aspen's mom. She looked a little decisive. "It will be like another sleepover! Besides, she's going to come live with us anyway…"

"…Alright."

"YES!" I exclaimed as America, having heard our discussion, walked out the door with Aspen still slung over his shoulder, and the states followed him. The nations sitting at the table all got up to leave, too, exiting out the door on the opposite side of the room.

_Shortest meeting ever, _I thought as I slipped out the door with my siblings.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed that! I know you guys wanted longer chapters so I did my best! From now on I'll probably be combining them like I did with this one and may POSSIBLY do more of those extras at the end.**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**1. Does America seem OOC to you? He seems way off when I'm writing him :(**

**2. How do you think Aspen is going to handle this new information? (ya know, after she gains consciousness again...) **

**3. Why do you think Lynda didn't tell Aspen about being Colorado? She might not have FAINTED if she had...**

**4. Did you like the extra at the end with Cheyenne's POV? If you did, what would you suggest for a future extra? **

**REVIEW REVIEW! I love reviews! :D And feel free to ask ME questions, too!**

**Metaphorical dessert: apple pie**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: EHEHE! I love your guys' reviews! Ok, so I introduce two more states in this chapter and England and America are also in it. Both seem pretty damn OOC so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! OTL **

**Sierra: Dammit, chica, if I see you review this chapter as a guest I will make it my mission to lock YOU in a closet WITHOUT your boyfriend OR Your stuffed wolfie! or stuffed kitty! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO REPLYYYYY DAMN YOUUUUUU.**

**Everyone else...please ignore that^ and I love you \^o^/**

* * *

I came to in a small bedroom I didn't recognize. I tried getting up but changed my mind when my head started throbbing. I must have hit it pretty hard when I blacked out. Stupid linoleum flooring.

It all came flooding back to me at that moment. My best friend, who turns out to be a state, 48 other screaming teenagers all overly excited about finding the missing state, and then America telling me that _I_ was Colorado!

My headache started getting worse as my brain was trying to process this new information. I'm HUMAN! There no way I can be a state! It just-

"Dude, Britain, can you watch her? I have to go get some coffee, man! I'm exhausted!"

"You've only been watching her for three bloody hours! You don't need that vile liquid!"

_THREE HOURS?_

"C'mon, man! I had to carry her all the way here! And I had to keep my other states out so she can recover!"

"FINE! Stop complaining, you git, and just get your coffee already!"

"Thanks, England!" America's voice exclaimed, muffled behind the door along with England's, followed by the gradually fading footsteps of his retreat.

I heard the doorknob turn and closed my eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Hopefully this wouldn't have to be stranger than it already was.

"I know you're awake."

My eyes flew open to find a very amused England looking at me, crouched so he was at eye level with me. His face was maybe six inches away from mine.

"GAH!" I shrieked as I pulled back, hitting my already sore skull on the headboard. "Ow~!"

He let out a light chuckle and got up to sit in the chair beside the bed. _C'mon, man, that was just mean!_..._WAIT….IT'S ENGLAND! SHIIIIIT!_

I then tried to remember as much as I could from the file about this country. _Don't piss him off. Don't piss him off. Don't...eat his cooking...?_

"So your name's Aspen, is it?" He asked, the amused expression now replaced with a curious one.

I sat up, realizing I was no longer wearing my black attire, but rather a pair of shorts and a tank top. Oh, god, who had dressed me? IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN FRANCE.

"Uh, ja, th'ts m' n'me," I mumbled out. Crap, he was gonna lecture me on proper enunciation, I just knew it!

"Ah, you mumble like Sweden!" He said with a smile. I felt my face turn red from the embarrassment. I had planned to try and talk normally when meeting the countries. Well, screw that!

"I try n't to..." I said. I really didn't want to sound like I was trying to insult his language. People have given me strongly-worded lectures about speaking correctly, especially my English teachers.

"Have you ever spoken full words?"

"N't 'nless I y'll" I told him. He wasn't going to make me yell just so he could understand me better, was he?

"Try to say something without yelling or mumbling."

"wh't d'you w'nt me t'say?" I asked him. I wasn't going to come up with some random sentence like 'I like cats' to say. Of course, I don't think I could even say that.

"Good question. Say: Hello, my name is Aspen, and I am the state of Colorado."

I sputtered, "B-but I d'nt ev'n know if th'ts true or n't!" _What the heck kind of a sentence is that?_

"It's ok, just because you say it doesn't make it true." _Well, I guess he has a point there…_

"Ah, m'kay." I took a deep breath. "H'llo, my name is Aspen, 'nd I am th' state of Colorado!" Oh man, I tryed to speak normally for once and I failed miserably. I felt like bashing my head in.

"Close enough. Now let's go join the others, shall we?"

_Oh, great. Now I have to get up._

I could hear voices chatting quietly at the bottom of the stairs, and I had to admit I was a little nervous.

I stepped down from the last step and turned towards the noise only to be greeted with more stares. Only this time there weren't as many, because only America, Cheyenne, and a couple other states, which I recognized and Nevada and Texas, were there, sitting at a table in what I assumed was the dining room of whoever's house this was.

"Aspen, you're awake!" Cheyenne rose from her chair and dashed over to me, embracing me in one of her biggest hugs yet. I still had to get used to her new appearance. I have to admit it was kind of creepy.

"Nng, yur squish'ng me, m'n!" I gasped out, desperately trying to draw oxygen into my lungs.

"Yup, you're Aspen, alright!" She happily announced, removing herself and dragging me towards the other two.

"This is Nevada! She's pretty quiet, too, but when you get her gambling she's louder than a bullhorn!" Cheyenne explained to me.

"Hey, I'm Nevada, but you can call me Sierra if ya want." She introduced herself in a somewhat monotone voice- very laid back, like a hippie. She held out her hand, which I took in my own and shook.

"N'ce t' m't you, 'm Aspen," I mentioned as we split apart.

"Cool name, Colorado."

"Um… th'nks?" _But I'm not Colorado..._

"AND THIS IS TEXAS!" Cheyenne suddenly exclaimed, shoving a guy about my age with brown hair and darker skin in front of me. I shook his hand.

"'m Aspen."

"Yup, and I'm Texas, but chu can call me Dallas!" He enthusiastically gave my hand a good shake before letting me go. _Holy shit._

"I don't think I ever introduced myself!" America shot up out of his chair. "I'M AMERICA, THE HERO!"

Wow, he really was loud and childish. Sierra did a face-palm to the right of me. I held out my hand for America to shake. "I'm Asp-_AH_!"

He was crushing my hand! Damn, this guy is strong! _I think he broke my fingers...ow ow ow ow!_

"Alfred, you idiot, stop hurting the poor lass!" I jumped, my hand still losing feeling- probably sustaining nerve damage. I forgot that England was behind me. America jumped, too, and let go of my hand.

"_Hah_~ ow..." I slowly brought my hand to my chest, verifying that it was indeed, not broken. It was a miracle!

It was at that point I realized something was off.

"Where's m'm?" I asked, not really directing the question at anyone in particular.

"At her house," Sierra said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, um, m'kay..." Well, I got an answer, didn't I? At this point I wasn't really sure whether I wanted to go home or stay here for a bit. At least Cheyenne was here, right? I wasn't with COMPLETE strangers!

_WAIT A SECOND._

Why the holy cheesecake was I here anyway? Why am I _here_ with two countries and three states and not at home with Mom and Dad?

Why did America take me home and not my own mother?

It was time I got some answers.

* * *

**a/n: This was probably the lamest chapter yet. I feel really stupid and cliche for some reason O.o**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness :( **

**Btw I have friends who have the name Dallas, Cheyenne, AND Sierra XD coincidence? I THINK NOT! :P**

**Le questions:**

**1. Do you like coffee? I only like it when have of it is basically creamer XD TEA IS MY THING.**

**2. Do the chapters still seem short to you? I don't want to make them TOO long, but if I have to, I'll make them a bit longer? I write for you guys so tell me what you want!**

**3. What would you do if you were in Aspen's situation? Personally I think I would scream my fucking head off and most likely glomp England and America...AT THE SAME TIME. HEHEHEHE *is a ukus fangirl***

**Review people! REVIEW! OR I WILL SEND MY MINIONS TO MAKE YOU REVIEW!**

**You will get metaphorical... (guess!...just guess!...)**

**CHEESECAKE! THE HOLY KIND!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I had a really good a/n up here AND had all my questions typed out and crap but when I hit save my internet decided to derp out on me and DIDN'T save it! GRR FACE! I am now hitting that save button every five seconds *click***

**So I decided to revise England and America a bit *click*so hopefully they seem a little less OOC *click***

**Damn thunderstorm screwing with my internet *click***

**I'M PISSED NOW BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER! *click***

* * *

Somehow, everyone managed to settle down enough to be able to sit at the table without knocking something over or screaming at each other. And now they were all looking at me, again.

"Why d'd you br'ng m' here? M'm coulda j'st tak'n me h'me," I directed my question at the two countries, particularly America, because I doubted the states had anything to do with it.

Except maybe Cheyenne.

"Because you're one-a my states! I have to take care of you!" America, still with a smile engrained on his face, answered, almost before I even finished my question.

"'m n't a st'te, though! J'st bec'se I show up t' a m'ting doesn't mean its true!" Oh, well, I hadn't really meant for it come out like that.

"I knew you were a state when Lynda first told us about you! Well, it was suspected the day you were found, and that's why you were living with her, but now I know for sure! Well almost..."

"America, shut up, you're not explaining things very well at all!" England pointed out. He was right. I wasn't following America at all there...

"Dude, like you could do any better!"

"I bet I could, idiot!"

Oi, they were fighting a second time in what, thirty minutes? "HEY!" I yelled. Both of them stopped their arguing and looked at me, surprised. "C'n you j'st, I dunno, Do s'me sort of t'st t' see if I am a st'te?"

"YOU BET! C'mon Nevada, get outta my chair!" Cheyenne, obviously excited at the idea of finally getting to do something, piped in, startling me.

"Ah, ok, I guess..." was all Nevada's respond as she got up and moved over.

"Alright, Aspen, since our two states share a border, I'm going to do it with you, ok?" She dug in her pocket until she 'ah-ha!'-ed and pulled out a small pocket knife.

I stared wide-eyed at her. "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT!" I had a huge fear of being stabbed and/or murdered, and looking at that knife held in Cheyenne's hand did NOT make me feel very safe!

"Cool it, man; I'm not gonna even touch you with this! In fact I'm not even gonna touch you at all!" She reassured me, although I still took a step back just in case she tried something funny.

"W'll wh't d'you pl'n on doing with it th'n?" I asked her, still a little freaked out but honestly curious at this point.

"This," she said, as she sat down. She pulled off the sock of her right foot, and taking the same foot and bringing it up to her waist.

_Uh, what the heck is she doing_? I thought to myself.

I'm not sure if I really wanted that question answered anymore when the state of Wyoming took her knife and slashed the bottom of her foot with it. "Ouch, it was dull..."was all she said, her foot bleeding profusely, making a mess of the floor.

"DUDE, WHAT DID YOU DO! ARE YOU INSANE!" I screamed at her. Why did she slice open her own foot! She's officially lost it! _I need to find bandages! FIRST AID!_

"Nope, just wait for it," was all she replied with, looking me straight in the eye and smiling. I stopped searching for a first aid kit and just looked at her with a blank stare. I was confused as hell.

"Wait for wha-" and that's when I felt it- a sharp sting on the top of my head, followed by a few trickles of warm, sticky fluid down my face. I reached a hand up and wiped at it.

Blood.

"EH!" Why the heck was I bleeding? Was this some kind of black magic? My grandma warned me about that kind of stuff...

"Since Colorado's northern border is, for the most part, the same as Wyoming's southern border, if something happens on it, both states are affected." Cheyenne started, clearly not afraid of the amount of blood she was losing, which looked like a lot, but I guess it wasn't because she didn't look pale or anything. "So since I just stabbed my southern border, Colorado's northern border, also known as your head, was stabbed, too!"

"SO ESSENTIALLY YOU STABBED ME IN THE FRICKEN HEAD!"

She smiled, "Yup, basically, but don't worry. All personifications heal really fast!" She held up her foot, which was no longer bleeding and there was only a little pink line where the cut had been.

I reached up and touched where my head wound was. My hair was still soaked in blood but the cut itself was no longer there. _That is so weird...I can't believe I never noticed that before._

"So, th't means th't I AM Col'rado?"

"Yes, and now all fifty states have been found!" Cheyenne exclaimed happily. "Oh, this is going to be so fun! I have to introduce you to all your brothers and sisters!"

"Wait, th' st'tes are m' sibl'ngs?"

"Yup! So I'm yoor brother!" Texas announced, smiling at me and flashing very white teeth.

"And we're two of your sisters!" Cheyenne exclaimed, slinging an arm over Nevada's shoulder.

"Mhm, and he's our dad." Nevada said, pointing across the room to America, who looked a little like…he was in pain? _Did England smack him again?_

"I feel like we're replacing your family...or somethin'," he sighed, looking a little more serious than I had ever seen him. _Yep, must have._

I remembered looking at the file and thinking this guy was good looking. Now I just found out he was my _dad_. I was officially disturbed.

"Uh, who's s'pposed t' be m' m'm?" I asked him. It seemed a little less strange to talk then before, now that we, apparently, are related. Ah, who am I kidding it's still awkward.

England answered my question, "No one knows. You states and providences just appear out of thin air. It's a mystery. But obviously you are either related to Canada or America to be a state or providence."

"Why didn't I appear wh'n Col'rado first bec'me a st'te in 1876? Wouldn't it h've m'de s'nse for me t' show up th'n?"

"We're not quite sure why but the only state to appear the same time the territory was made a state was Alaska, followed by all the others. You were the last, for some odd reason."

"Hm, w'll I've b'n al've for 15 years so I d'nt know why I wasn't found b'fore." I mused.

"I don't usually find them until they are about your age," America piped in. "Dunno why."

"Oh..."

"C'MON, ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! I really want Colorado to meet the others!" Cheyenne stood up from her chair, with a look of determination. She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room while America laughed heartily and England chuckled lightly.

"Ah, states. They act just like you when you were young." England said, sipping his tea, which was probably cold by now, and smiling.

"Hey! I was better than that!" America exclaimed, but he was grinning, too.

I smiled to myself as we walked out of the room. _Those two…_

Then I realized something.

"Cheyenne?"

"Hm?"

"I still h've blood in m' hair."

**a/n: I really hope I can upload this today you guys *click* but as you know my internet is a butt because of this STORM FROM PURGATORY! *click* I say purgatory because we needed the rain but it fucked up my internet -_- *click* So it's good AND bad *click***

**QUESTIONS! *click***

**1. What do you think Aspen was about to think right before she told Cheyenne she had blood in her hair? *click***

**2. Do you laugh at pain? *click* I laugh at pain...I enjoyed writing this chapter *click* I know, I'm so demented XD *click***

**3. Ask ME questions! SERIOUSLY! *click* I LOVE answering questions! I'll even put them in the next chapter's author note! *click* RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING! *click***

**Ok, I'm uploading...if it doesn't show up till tomorrow it's NOT MY FAULT! DXXX *UBER CLICK***


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: GUYS THE WORLD HAS ENDED. I FORGOT TO PUT A METAPHORICAL DESSERT AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! (this is the part where you gasp dramatically) I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID SUCH AN ATROCIOUS ACT! AHHHHHHHHHH! (and THIS is the part where you scream with me)**

**XD Ok in all seriousness...**

**I SAW THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN TODAY AND IT WAS AWESOME!**

**I'm done :P**

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others because instead of combining TWO chapters I combined THREE because they just fit together like that XD Yeah I know, I'm inconsistent with this BUT! At least you get a little more to read, right? RIGHT? :D**

**Someone reviewing as a guest on Chapter 2 thought that Aspen's MOM was Colorado and that she was the CITY Aspen, Colorado. It's totally wrong but what if that was the case? I thought it was kinda cool, and I wished I could have replied to it. I like their way of thinking! Oh well...indirect praise to them! XD**

* * *

After taking a quick shower in a rather large bathroom (it was the same size as my bedroom!) I joined Cheyenne and Sierra in the living room. Dallas didn't want to tag along, saying something about 'girls are annoying after a while' or whatever.

Wyoming was happily jumping up and down from excitement, but Nevada was same as ever: poker-faced, and playing a game of solitaire on the coffee table. She looked up and nodded to me when I entered the room and then went back to her game. I noticed that she almost had the game beat, and watched her finish the last pile, topping it with the Ace of Hearts. She smiled slightly (just SLIGHTLY I tell you!) and proceeded to put the cards into their box, and stuffing them in her back pocket. She stood up from her seat and strode over to me and Wyoming, startling her sister with a hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

"EEK! JEEZ, Nevada, why do you always do that!"

"Cuz. I can."

Oh, wow, this was going to be a long day. I could already imagine how exhausted I was going to be after all of this. _Let's hope I don't fricken pass out again!_

I didn't notice Nevada standing in front of me until she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, ah, s'ry," I snapped back into reality, realizing I had been staring at Nevada for the last minute and a half, completely spaced. She didn't seem to care.

I finally get siblings and they end up being really strange, plus they were all landmasses. Of course technically I was one, too, but...ya know…it just…

I'm going to stop before I spontaneously combust.

Anyway, both western states dragged me to the front of the house, only stopping to open the door, then walking through.

I stopped, digging my heels into the ground to keep from tumbling after the other two, who were still walking. My sudden halt promptly ended their movement. I stared at the immense amount of people staring right back at me.

I tried figuring out who they were, and realized with a start that the crowd included states, providences, AND countries. Holy Crap, was I in for it!

I suppose they were waiting for me to say something, since they were all looking at me expectantly. God, I hate large crowds, especially when I'm the center of attention! _Were they waiting here the whole time I was conked out? Creepy…_

"Um...so 'm Col'rado, app'r'ntly..." Might as well tell them what they wanted to know right off the bat.

A cheer went up and excited exclamations in multiple languages permeated the air. _Man, these people are NUTS!_

I was then dragged into the fray, by none other than my best friend/sister/landmass thing. I think I could read an insane person's diary and it would make more sense than my own life. Maybe that was my problem; maybe I was mentally ill...

Pah! Rubbish.

I was rather rudely jerked from my thoughts when SOMEONE decided to grab my rear end.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, jerking away from the sudden intrusion, only to end up doing an unintentional pelvic thrust into another person, who looked quite startled and confused at my action. I recognized him as Germany. I blushed and muttered a quick "s'rry" and whipped around to look at the person who caused the whole fiasco.

"Ohonhonhon~, I didn't know you would be that excited for l'Allemagne!"

Ok I didn't understand that last part but..."I-its yur f'lt!" I told him. I had planned on avoiding this guy all together but he already succeeded in molesting me so I suppose that wasn't an option.

I turned away from France (which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do) and back to Germany. He was still looking at me with a slightly confused expression but he had heard France, so I assume he figured out what had happened.

I decided to try and do my best with impressing as many countries as possible. "Um...hallo, Ich heisse Aspen." I introduced myself, trying to remember the German my grandma taught me as a little girl. I kept it up just so she hadn't taught me in vain. Now I realize I'm not even related to her at all.

Germany's eyes widened a bit at hearing me speak his first language, but then he composed himself and replied,"Ja, Ich bin Deustchland." He held out a hand and I shook it. "Please avoid mein bruder, he's...different."

"Uh, m'kay..." brother, brother...Oh yeah, that Prussia guy. Avoid him, got it!

"HEY VEST! WHO'Z ZAT!"

Dammit.

Well there was no escaping the ex-nation, he had already spotted me. Therefore I just stood there like an idiot, waiting for it.

"Das ist Colorado, dummkopf!" Germany told his brother, smacking him a good one on the head. In the face. I took the opportunity to escape while Prussia was regaining his composure, and ramming MY face into a really tall, cloak-clad nation with silver hair and purple eyes. Oh, this wasn't going to end well...

He looked down at me and smiled. I think hell just froze over. Damn it was scary "Become one with Ru-" CLANG! He got quiet right after the noise, and fell unconscious into the man beside him.

"Mr. Russia! Pl-please get off me..." Lithuania gasped out, trying to hold the larger nation up.

Russia's sudden collapse revealed a rather angry Hungarian, wielding a frying pan, the culprit of the noise after hitting Russia's head. I would have thanked her but Belarus was standing RIGHT behind her.

This was going to get ugly; I'm leaving before I'm spotted by Belarus.

The crowd was so thick that I had trouble walking through without bumping into someone from time to time, and having to stop to introduce myself. On my quest to the other side of the sea of landmasses, I met California/Diego, Japan/Kiku, North Italy/Veneciano, and next group I was heading towards were the Nordics.

Finland was the first to spot me, standing next to Sweden, mostly because Russia was still in the vicinity. I didn't blame him.

He seemed to recognize me from my little speech at the front door and gently tugged on Sweden's sleeve, succeeding in getting his attention after only a few tugs. Finland pointed in my direction, while I was still walking towards them. Sweden turned towards me, and that's when Denmark, Norway, and Iceland also saw me.

I approached Finland first, because he was shorter and more my size than the others. He was also the only one who looked particularly friendly.

"Hei, Colorado!" Finland smiled at me, obviously happy that he was finally getting to meet me. Sweden had the same dull expression- I could tell he was the type to hide his feelings, however I caught a difference in his eyes when he glanced at Finland. His expression softened ever so slightly. I wonder what that was all about...

Anyway Denmark kept glancing at Norway, much to Norway's disgust and eventual shifting away. Iceland just stood to the side, a puffin resting comfortably on his shoulder. He looked bored.

"Hi, F'nl'nd!" He seemed the cheerful type, so I tried my best to make him feel comfortable by being cheerful myself. I stopped in front of him and Sweden.

I held out my right hand for him to shake, but he blushed and held out his left hand instead. _Uh...ok?_ I dropped my right hand and shook his left with my own. I looked down at what was the issue with his right hand.

Sweden was holding it. _Ok, I was NOT expecting that! _Anyway, I turned to him and had to crane my neck up. He was really tall!

"Hallå, 'm Sw'den" He introduced himself. His right hand wasn't obstructed so that's the one I shook.

"'m Col'rado, b't you c'n also c'll m' Aspen" I said, letting go of his hand and dropping my own to my side. _How many times have I said THAT today?_

He nodded. "This is m' wife..." He stated, looking at Finland, who in turn looked away, red-faced. _What the heck…?_

"..um..." I shot Finalnd a sympathetic look, one that Sweden couldn't see from his level. I laughed internally though. Underneath Finland's blush was a small smile only someone as short as me could see. I smiled a little, too. _That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!_

I decided to leave the couple (?) in peace and excused myself, making my way over to Norway and Iceland, the only brothers in the Nordic group. They were a little intimidating, but I managed to introduce myself without running out of nerves.

And then there was Denmark...

He reminded me of Prussia. Crazy, super loud, and blurted out the most random things. Instead of shaking my hand he slapped me on the back and pulled me into a bro hug. It took me a little bit by surprise but I was used to it from all my friends doing the same thing.

"HAHA! I'M DENMARK!" He explained, his arm still slung over my shoulder. I ducked out from under it and spun around, ending up in front of him and facing him. _Is he drunk?_

"I-I'm Col'rado...or Aspen..." I said, backing away slowly. He didn't seem to care that I was leaving him in the dust. Actually I think it amused it.

I eventually made it out of the crowd, meeting Arizona/Sedona and Hawaii/Lulu on the way.

I met Cheyenne and Sierra at the end of the writhing mass. They had gotten through the crowd with few problems, because everyone already knew who they were. _WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME?_

"Did you meet everyone!" Cheyenne asked me excitedly.

"Um...no bu-" Sierra and Cheyenne looked at each other, smirked, and shoved me back into the group of landmasses.

**a/n: This was hard to write (I think...idk I wrote this like...in April) so HOPEFULLY they are IC? My sister thinks that Germany is way off (she's probably right) and I don't know if I got the Nordics right...I know Sweden has a thing for Finland and I just HAD to have them together (if you didn't like that...then at least appreciate the fact that it was cute, I mean, C'MON) so sorry for people who don't ship those two...but it shouldn't be a reason to stop reading the story because I'm pretty sure that's going to be the only part.**

**ANYWAY**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1. I need some kind of conflict BESIDES Aspen fitting into her new life...I need SOMETHING to happen because in a few chapters I'm going to be absolutely stuck in the mud and that will make me sad, and you as my readers sad..so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE thing of SOMETHING! (Sierra, don't even bother because you never help me with this story anyway XD)**

**2. If you didn't answer number one than this is the place to give me an excuse...and it better be good XD**

**3. What are some of your favorite Hetalia pairing? There was slight SuFin in this one and I want to know what you guys like instead of just putting in what _I_ like, ya know?**

**4. No one's asked me a question so ASK DAMMIT. :P I need something to put in the author's notes! And I like questions! So ask away! As many as you like! I will answer them all, I swear! You can ask me about the story, the OCs, how I write, my favorite color, my mom's maiden name (ok maybe not that) but SERIOUSLY I will be sad if I have nothing to answer :(**

**Metaphorical pudding! And feel free to suggest metaphorical desserts, too XD**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Ok I'm really sorry I didn't upload this yesterday guys….I got kinda distracted watching dramatic crime shows on TNT (The Mentalist and that new one Perception XD) and playing LEGO Batman 2 with my brother…so really I have no excuse but to make up for it here's a longer chapter.**

**Btw, if Romano seems really off to you, that's because he is. He's fricken hard to write! OTL**

**Oh and a change: when someone's yelling, from now one it will be put in _Italics_ instead of CAPS so just be prepared for that, so don't confuse it with Aspen's thoughts which are also in Italics :P No more all-caps anything…unless it gets really confusing for you guys.**

* * *

_Well that was rude!_ I thought to myself, yet again being mobbed by random countries and states. I _finally_ found a Canadian providence, Quebec, and he was very nice, but kind of quiet like his dad.

Romano walked up to be and muttered a small "Hi." I looked at him. What was his problem?

"Um..hi? 'm Aspen, or...uh...Col'rado," I held out my hand. I was going to need a whole bottle of sanitizer after this whole ordeal was over.

"Romano. That tomato bastard made me say hi!" He quickly brushed my hand and then brought it back to his side. _Tomato bastard? Is he referring to Spain?_ I had a lot to learn about the countries' relationships. It was way more complicated than simple foreign affairs.

For example, Romano was looking down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact. "You m'n Spain?" I asked him. That got his attention and he looked up at me.

"Yes, Spain! He's a fucking bastard!" He yelled in reply. I was a little taken aback by the strong language but decided to overlook it. Romano's face was red from what I assumed was anger.

"Hola~ my little tomato~ you're so _cute_~!" an overly excited and happy Spain exclaimed, embracing Southern Italy from the side. _That_ made Romano's face _really_ red!

"G-get off me, stupido!" He shrieked, trying to get out of the Spaniard's arms but to no avail. "Let go!"

"Aww~ but you're so adorable!" Spain protested, still clinging to Romano's side.

"D-don't say that! I am not!"

_Oh, wow, these guys are hysterical,_ I thought to myself. I smiled at Spain. I had already met him earlier.

"Hola, España!" I smiled at him. Hey, I knew a little Spanish! Who doesn't? Said nation turned towards me, suddenly realizing I was there.

He brightened when he recognized me as the new state. He finally let go of Romano, who had given up struggling and was relaxed against Spain. Spain's movement almost sent Romano tumbling to the ground and he had to grasp Spain's belt to keep from falling, almost pantsing Spain. Everyone in the vicinity got a little glimpse of Spain's red and yellow undergarments, especially Romano.

"Oho~ Romano is desperate to get Espagne's pants off today!" France laughed, having seen the whole episode himself.

Romano clung there for a few moments, stunned, and then realized what he was doing. "_Ah! What the hell, bastard?_" He yelled, scrambling to get back up, and did, but not without accidentally pulling Spain's pants down even more, revealing that he was indeed wearing boxers with the Spanish flag printed on them.

Spain reached out and grabbed Romano under the arms and hoisted him up into another hug. I didn't think it was possible for a face to get that red but Romano had done it.

"Ah~Romanooo~ I'm so sorry~!" He cried, squeezing him.

"_Pull up your pants, stupid!_"

At that I actually laughed out loud, unable to contain it any longer. The whole ordeal just made my day and my fluff-loving mind stir up again. It was just too damn funny.

At that point everyone was staring at me, bent over and laughing away.

"_What's so funny?_" Romano roared. All that did was make me laugh harder, and then Spain and France were both laughing along with me. "_You're all fucking bastards!"_

"Haha, wh'ts so funny izzat..haha...y' like Spain but...hehe...you refuse t' show it, and Spain tot'ly knows! Hahaha~!" I gasped out. I knew he would deny it but what kind of a state would I be if I couldn't read simple facial expressions?

"_Lies_!" Romano exclaimed, in the middle of pulling Spain's pants back up, because the Country of Passion still had him in a crushing embrace, and Romano did _not_ want to be forced to huggle a guy with no pants on! He was currently trying to re-button them, because the button came undone with the whole pantsing thing...

"_Aw_~ Lovi~! I didn't know that!" oblivious Spain exclaimed, clamping down on Romano and pinning Romano's arms in the process.

"_Augh_! You pinned my hands down _there_!_ Move_!" Romano shouted. He eventually wriggled his hands free but was still stuck to Spain, arms pinned to his sides. He tried to get completely free but failed because of Spain's greater strength. At that point he was uncomfortable being hugged with arms pinned down so Romano was forced to wrap _his_arms around Spain to be comfortable.

"Aw~ I knew it~!" Spain exclaimed exuberantly.

"Sh-shut up, bastardo! That's not why I'm doing this, dammit!" Was his excuse, but I noticed he was slightly more relaxed than before. He also didn't budge when Spain loosened his grip and relaxed, too.

My work here is done. _Not that I did much…_

The day had gotten away from me, I noticed at that moment. The sun was setting over in the mountains. I assumed I was still in my own state because the mountain profile looked about the same as at my home...er...previous home.

Also, as I looked around I realized that most of the people had left, and yet still more were leaving. The two I had recently just talked to/watched were also leaving- one of which was being carried by the other bridle-style, much to his protest.

Cheyenne came skipping up to me and seized my arm, dragging me back towards the house with Nevada right behind. She was talking to Helena, who was Montana. I guess all the states lived here with America? _Oh great._

We stepped inside the house, Montana closing the door, and Cheyenne was practically running up the stairs, continuing to drag me. She took a right at the top and continued to run, to Nevada's dismay.

"All the girls share one part of the house and the boys another. Dad and any guests get the back of the house, at least if they're countries. Sometimes we get politicians to come over and we have to hide, but they never spend the night." Cheyenne stopped in front of a bedroom door in the middle of a long hallway. "This is our bedroom; the female Western states all share one. The South, Midwest and the Northeast get other rooms." She pushed open the door to reveal a huge room with bunk beds lining the walls. The other Western states were already situated next to their beds, except us, since we had just gotten here.

"We saved you the top bunk," Montana told me, pointing to one, "right on top of mine."

"m'kay," I didn't really care which bunk I got, but I do usually prefer the top.

It was at that point I realized that I wasn't wearing my own clothes and I didn't have any of my belongings. I looked down at myself, wearing grey capris and a blue baby-doll shirt. Ugh, now I really wanted my own clothes! Was I going to have to sleep in this? Maybe I can borrow some of Cheyenne's pajamas. It's just one complication after another!

"Miss Lynda gave us some of your clothes, and we are going over there to get the rest tomorrow," Nevada said, handing me a large paper bag, containing my clothes. I took it and opened it. Yes! My mom-err...whatever remembered to put my black clothes in! Well, some of them...

I dug through the bag until I came back up with my pajamas- black and with Pink Panther on them.

"You still have those?" Cheyenne laughed. She had been over to my house for sleepovers many times before. I hadn't grown much and I liked these!

"Ja, th're m' fav'rite."

"You're weird."

"I kn'."

"You can just get dressed in here. We're all girls; just pretend its P.E. class or something." Nevada mentioned. I think that's the longest phrase I've ever heard from her at once. Of course I've only known her for four hours...

Well, ok...I guess I could do that. They _are_ my sisters, so I guess it's ok. I took a look around the room, at the other girls. Besides those of us who just walked in, all of them were in their sleepwear already, and they all had pajamas that had their state flag on them. _Man, what's with the flag clothing today?_ I thought to myself. _First Spain, now this!_ At least it made it easier to identify them.

I recognized Sedona from this afternoon, and she waved cheerfully at me from across the room, flashing a big grin, her white teeth contrasting against her tan skin. Lulu also waved to me, lifting the corners of her mouth into a half-smile.

My attention was captured by the one girl I hadn't met yet. She had long silver hair down to her waist and purple eyes. She could easily pass as Russia's daughter (she probably was). She looked towards me. I expected to see a cold stare like Russia's but her purple eyes were full of warmth. She stood up from her seat, where she had been quietly reading, and walked over to me. She was pretty tall, too.

"Privet, I am Sitka. Nice to meet you, da?" She had a slightly Russian accent, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She gave me a firm handshake while staring me in the eyes.

"Asp'n..." I responded. Ok, I admit she was a little intimidating but that was mostly because of her height. She had the Alaskan flag printed on her top. Where the heck did they get this clothing from?

They probably made it themselves, which meant I was screwed. I fail at sewing or anything to do with modifying clothes. Heck, I can't even iron worth beans!

Sitka saw me looking at her flag-top with dismay. She smiled, "We help you make one, do not worry! But we will have to do later!"

"Yeah...," I said, walking back over to Montana's and my bunk to change into my p-js.

I hung my pajamas on one rung of the ladder leading up to my bunk and started to lift my shirt up so I could change. My back was to the rest of the room, so I didn't really know that Alaska, Montana, and Nevada were watching me (the pervs) until I heard them all gasp, causing the others to turn their heads to.

Dammit, I forgot about that stupid scar!

"What happened to you, malyutka?" Alaska asked me, referring to the long, jagged line that stretched from under my right arm to my lower back. I don't know what malyutka means but I figured I'd answer her question anyway.

"I d'nt r'lly know... s'always b'n there." It was the truth, I really don't know what it was from, because I must have been too young to remember and I never asked mom.

"Maybe it's from an event in Colorado's history? Major battles usually leave scars like that. Dad has some really bad ones from the Civil War," Montana mentioned, sitting on her bed and looking up at me, "And whatever THAT is America must have felt it too, only not to the extent that you did."

"Huh..." I though back to the early years of Colorado, even before it was a state. It was a fairly peaceful area, and I could only think of one event big enough to cause the scar I had, besides a wildfire.

"S'nd Creek Mass'cre?" I pondered. That was the only logical explanation I could think of off the top of my head.

Cheyenne nodded her head. "That's what I figured when I first saw it in sixth grade at a sleepover."

"You've kn'n I was a st'te for three years?" I asked Cheyenne, incredulous.

"I didn't _know_, I just guessed! You acted like you were!" She protested. I couldn't believe that I was best friends with a state for three years and didn't even know it! _And I was a state all along, too! Jeez…no wonder the sleepovers were always at my house…_

During the discussion about the origin of my scar I had put my pajama top on and already changed into the bottoms, so I was completely dressed now, scar obscured.

I glanced out the window, realizing it was now fully dark. The moon was up, at this point in time only a small sliver of light, so the ground below wasn't illuminated and I couldn't see a thing. However, the lack of moonlight brought out the stars, and I picked out Ursa Major, Gemini, and a few others.

"We should sleep now," Lulu said. She had her hair down now. Earlier it had been pulled up into a pony tail and an orchid was placed behind her ear. Now her dark brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

Everyone agreed to get to sleep, climbing into their respective beds. I climbed up the ladder to mine, silently thankful that the bed had clean sheets pulled across it. _They must have been expecting me to be here; otherwise it would have been chaotic._

I admit, I was _exhausted_, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep, only at the last minute realizing my music-playing smart phone would still be in my old clothes, and I didn't know where they were.

* * *

**a/n: I combined four chapters :D hehehe~**

**I only gave her a scar because I like scars, especially big ones. I would love to have a scar like Aspen's...that'd be so cool. -sighs- but for that to happen I'd have to like, slice myself open and survive so...yeah not gonna happen. I like pain but not that much pain XD YAY FOR SCARS! :DDDD**

**If you guys don't know what the Sand Creek Massacre is, I suggest looking it up. It was from before Colorado was made a state (I think) and It's actually quite sad :( I wish it had never happened. I'm a bit of a history nerd so that's why I put that in there.**

**Btw, Sitka called Aspen "malyutka" which means "little one" in Russian. She's the oldest _biologically _(not state-wise) so that's what she calls her other brothers and sisters (and she's the tallest XD)**

**Questions:**

**1. Did you like the Spamano part? I thought it was funny :3**

**2. Do you guys listen to music to fall asleep? I usually don't but sometimes I do during the school year when I have to go to sleep ASAP so I can actually wake up on time the next day XD**

**3. Which one of the states do you like so far? It can't be Aspen, btw... so if your fav is Aspen then pick you second fav XD Personally, I like Alaska the best, even more than Aspen. She is just SO fun to write and she is just lovable and I want her as _my_ sister, but ALAS it can't happen :(**

**4. Who wants to make flag clothing now? :P I sure as heck do!**

**Metaphorical brownies for reviewers! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: I uploaded two chapters today ^^ Why? Well for one, I skipped yesterday, as you guys know, and two, I forgot to answer your questions. Plus uh...my OCD caused me to freak out over the fact that there were nine chapters and I just HAD TO make it a multiple of five...so yeah...My OCD works in your favor XD :P So I think I'mm answer those questions now!**

**Do you like pie?**

_Depends what kind. Some of them make me feel really sick. I can't handle a lot of sugar so usually it's only the homemade kind XD_

**Are Cheyenne, Sierra, Dallas, Aspen, and the other states specifically human names after their state capitols/cities**

_Yep! Although quite a few of them are the state capitols, most of them will probably have the names of another city or town in that state. I mean, really, have you ever seen a person named Denver? I sure haven't XD_

**Which do you prefer: Pasta or ice cream?**

_Ice cream. I love pasta but man, ice cream wins hands down. I like, never get the stuff, either. _

**Where do you want to live when you get older?**

_Preferably somewhere really cold, like Alaska or northern Scandinavia…maybe even Siberia!_

**Can you make me some cookies?**

_Sierra, dude, you're my sister, so….no. Make your own damn cookies XD_

**Are you gonna have children?**

_Maybe. It depends on if I get married or not. I'm only fifteen I don't really want to think about that right now XD_

**What's your favorite animal?**

_Arctic Wolf, which is actually a subspecies of the gray wolf, not a different species. The Mexican Wolf, Timber Wolf, Mackenzie Valley Wolf, and Rocky Mountain Wolf are also subspecies of the grey wolf. There are only two species of wolves: grey and red. I know too much about this subject. ._._

**Can I have all your books when you're dead?**

_Holy fuck, Sierra, what kind of a question is that? Jesus! Do you expect me to die within the next year or something? SHEESH! But, yeah, you can have 'em. Except my manga and the 39 clues series….those are coming with me to the afterlife XDDDD_

**Ok that's it…feel free to ask me more questions guys!**

* * *

I awoke to a loud crash echoing right below our room. I shot straight up, smacking my head against the ceiling, causing Alaska, who was on the top of the bunk bed next to Montana's and mine, to startle and look at me with concern.

"You ok?" She asked me, flipping onto her stomach so she didn't have to look at me upside-down.

"Ah~...yeah..." I told her, rubbing my yet again sore forehead with the heel of my hand. Hitting my head against so many things in one weekend was going to give me a concussion! Oh...here comes the headache again..._Monday's math test is going to be a bitch._

I leaned over the side of the bed, careful not to fall, to see if Helena had been awoken, too. I was immediately hit with a loud snore. _Obviously not_, I thought. I looked around to everyone else. They were all asleep except for Sitka, who was watching me.

I heard a rustle of sheets from the other side of the room but it was just Arizona turning in her sleep. How they all could sleep through such a loud noise I didn't know.

I pulled myself back up onto my bed and propped myself on my elbows, looking at Sitka. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep so I might as well get to know my sister a little better.

"So...y' speak Russian?" I asked her. I suppose it was a given, since the Alaskan territory was bought from Russia by the United States. _Yeah, that was a pretty dumb question._

"Da, was raised by Russian family in Alaska," she explained. She must have learned English when going through school. "It was easy learning English, though." She added.

"I gr' up on English, but in m' family, m' grandma taught m' German," I might as well tell her a little about myself. We would spend the rest of our lives together, so why not? I wonder how long our lives are anyway..._do we live until our state ceases to exist? Does that mean we are partially immortal?_

"That's cool. It's nice to know two language, yes?"

"Ja..." I replied, I always unintentionally say "yes" in German, I don't really know why I don't just stick to one language or the other. But Sitka did it with Russian so I wasn't alone. Hmm...I should probably have learnt Spanish, since there are a lot of Hispanics in my state. Oh, well, I have plenty of time to learn it, I suppose. It's not that hard to learn a new language.

And that's when I heard another crash from below. Both Alaska and I jumped at the sudden noise. It also woke up Wyoming and Nevada, who were sharing another bunk. Hawaii slowly opened her eyes, fisting them, while Arizona turned back around on her top bunk, facing the room and yawning. Montana, on the other hand, was soon found to be a morning person...not.

"_What the hell was that?"_ She shrieked, thrashing off her covers and getting up.

"Dude, just chill," Nevada groaned, slowly rising from her place underneath Wyoming. The way she got up reminded my of a vampire rising from a coffin. _Cool…maybe she is one… _I put a hand over my mouth to hide my laugh. Preposterous!

"Hey, let's just go downstairs and check it out!" Lulu exclaimed, standing up from her bed and climbing the ladder up to Arizona. "_Get up, lazy_!"

Arizona groaned, "Five more minutes..." she turned away from Hawaii, trying to fall back asleep.

"Ugh, just leave her." Montana said, opening the door, "Are you guys coming down?"

I climbed down from my perch, careful not to slip on a rung and end up falling. Sitka just swung her legs over, being able to touch the lower bunk with her feet, and lightly sprang off. Her long silver locks were sticking out wildly, tangling around her ears. Cheyenne actually climbed down her ladder, but jumped off at the second rung from the floor. Lulu ran to the door to catch up with Helena, leaving Arizona to get up herself, which she did with much grumbling. Sierra had already walked out the door, Cheyenne following her.

I noticed that there was an empty bunk under Alaska's that I hadn't noticed before.

"For guests," Sitka said, trying to comb through her hair with her fingers. "But we have not had friends over yet."

"Oh, m'kay." That makes sense.

Sedona was still rubbing her eyes, but she was walking at the same time. I watched as she slammed right into the wall beside the doorway.

"Dammit...," she grumbled, taking a step back and then continuing through the door. _I hope she doesn't fall down the stairs._

Sitka was brushing through her hair still, now with a brush she must have gotten from the large vanity-desk-thing in the room opposite the beds. "Go, I will be there soon," she told me, waving her hand in a way that suggested I go with the others. I followed her advice and left the room.

The others must have run downstairs, because they were nowhere in sight. I managed to remember that I needed to take a left and then go down the stairs, but I had no idea where to go after that. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to figure out where everyone had gone.

I knew immediately where everyone was when another bang rang through the house.

"_Bloody hell, what is that?"_ A very annoyed England screamed, storming past me into the next room. He must have spent the night here. I followed him into what I assumed was the kitchen.

Although, it didn't look like much of a kitchen right now- flour was spilt across the counter and there was some on the floor, _something _had exploded in the microwave, and silverware was strewn around the floor. California and two other boys I didn't recognize were also covered in flour, and one of them had the same substance stuck to him as was in the microwave. The girls who had left the room in such a hurry were standing there in shock, as well as England and I. America came running into the room behind, stopping short.

"What...did you _do_?" He asked the three boys.

"Well, I was trying to make biscuits, but the flour had a hole in it, so when I tried to shake some flour out it went everywhere..." Diego started, then, realizing the other two weren't going to speak up, continued.

"And then Emmett tried to make some oatmeal, but he cooked it too long and it exploded...and Pecos was gonna set the table but he tripped, and the utensils went flyin'." He pointed to each boy as he mentioned him, Emmett was the one with oatmeal splattered on his shirt and Pecos had only a little bit of flour on him, but he had a cut on the top of his foot, probably from a knife.

This was going to be another long day of my very long life…

* * *

**a/n: Yes, there is a town called Emmett, and a town called Pecos. I'm not going to tell you guys what states they are until next chapter…unless you figure it out yourselves :P Diego is obviously California. Like…ya know…_San _Diego? –sighs-**

**There's even a town called Pie Town down in New Mexico...crazy, huh?**

**Questions!**

**1. Have you ever had a kitchen mishap? I have….multiple times. Including exploding oatmeal XD**

**2. Are you a morning person? I'm not. I get up at noon most summer days XD and then fall asleep between 11-12 at night, sometimes 1. My internal clock is really screwed up. I need to live in a different time zone XD**

**3. Any states you want to see soon? I'm thinking about bringing in Indiana, New York, and Oregon in sometime soon so keep a lookout for them! :D**

**4. Any ideas on why England spent the night? (*wink, wink*) MUAHAHAHAHA! :P no seriously I actually have like this evil smirk on my face as I'm typing this….hehehe~ And I'm giggling a bit, too. XD**

**5. Which states do you think Emmett and Pecos are? Go ahead and guess! (hint: they're both Western states)**

**Alright! That fourth question put me in a great mood! Feel free to ask me more questions! I will seriously answer anything with a question mark at the end! **

**Review! You should see me when I find out I have new reviews it makes me so happy!**

**METAPHORICAL….um…..uh….OH! STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE! HAHA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Ugh…I feel like crap today. I don't know why…My brother and I finally finished the story for LEGO Batman 2 (it wasn't very long) and we were running around Gotham trying to get the villains and gold bricks and crap. And last night I had a dream that I was Robin. My mind is officially fried. That's what video games do to ya guys…they stay in your mind (plus I watched Batman Forever RIGHT before going to bed…) bleh…maybe I'll be Robin for Halloween (pfft, nah, I'm too fat XD, It'd be a disgrace to society XDDDDD)**

**Idk why, but the majority of people who guessed who the two new states were said Utah. Unfortunately, neither is Utah. But you'll find out exactly who they are in this chapter.**

**Sorry if I seem way more normal today. I told you, I feel like crap.**

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

"Idaho," America addressed the boy with the oatmeal splatter, "Didn't I tell you NOT to make oatmeal anymore? This happened before..." Idaho looked down at his feet, trying not to make eye contact with his dad (well, _our_ dad, still had to get used to that).

"Sorry, Dad, I was just trying to help make a good breakfast for everyone..." He defended himself, still looking down and shuffling his feet, nervous.

America sighed, "And New Mexico," he said, looking at Pecos. "You know how clumsy you are in the morning!" Pecos didn't even try to respond, he just looked down at his feet, like Idaho.

Diego cringed, getting ready for his scolding, too. "California, dude, you don't shake flour out of a bag, you scoop it."

"Oh, oops."

"Okay, Nevada, help New Mexico pick up the silverware and Texas, you help Idaho with the oatmeal. Everyone else clean up the flour: stupid stuff got on the fricken ceiling, too!" America instructed the people in the kitchen, which had increased when Sitka and Texas came in during the lecturing. Everyone went immediately to what they were supposed to do, and I wandered over to help them with the flour.

America and England (who was surprised that America could actually be serious) had already left the room, probably to make sure no one else was making a mess somewhere other than here.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get it off the ceiling?" Montana asked, not directing the question at any one state in particular.

"_Oh, I know_! We can have some of the taller states lift up the smaller ones, and the smaller ones can clean it off!" Cheyenne exclaimed, proud of her idea.

"Not bad idea," Alaska acceded, looking right at me while she said it.

_Oh God._

"I think so, too," Arizona put in, now fully awake. She lifted Hawaii up, who was even smaller than me, and set Hawaii on her shoulders.

"_Weee_~," Lulu giggled, cloth in hand. She stretched up and started to wipe flour off the ceiling. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

I turned back towards Alaska only to find her right in front of me now. I jumped a little but then regained my bearings.

"Um...lemme gr'b a r'g f'rst...," I mumbled out, starting to turn away to seek one out.

"Got one," she said, handing me a dampened cloth. I took it and she grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey, wait a-," I started to protest but she had already lifted me up off the floor, gently setting me on her shoulders, her hands grasping my ankles so I wouldn't fall. I froze.

"Uh..." I was a little freaked, because I wasn't a big fan of heights, at all. It didn't help that Alaska was _really_ tall, either!

I slowly brought my hand up, following it with my eyes until I was touching the ceiling with my hands and also looking up to be able to see what I was doing. I slowly started to wipe the flour off.

There wasn't that much that had actually made it to the ceiling, and between me and Lulu, held up by Sedona and Sitka, we got the job done in only about five minutes.

Idaho and Texas finished cleaning the oatmeal in only a few minutes, and after that it only took a little longer to finish picking up the silverware and the rest of the flour.

"Well, what now?" Diego asked, wiping the last bit of flour off his clothes.

"Someone should go find Dad and tell him we're done cleaning," Sedona put in, Lulu still on her shoulders. Lulu said it was so much fun to be way up high that she didn't want to get down just yet.

"I'll d' it...," I told everyone, exiting the room in the direction America and England had. I might as well try to be as useful as I could be around here.

Now I just had to figure out where they had gone.

* * *

Because of the fact that America's house was _huge_, it took me about thirty minutes before I finally found both countries lounging on the couch in the living room, watching Iron Man on the flat-screen TV hanging on the wall. It was just starting, showing Tony Stark in a car with a couple US soldiers.

"Do we really have to watch this?" England asked, looking at the screen with distaste.

"_Of course, dude_! It's totally awesome!" America exclaimed, having to yell over the sound of explosions coming from the TV. They have the surround sound turned up and I felt the vibrations in the soles of my feet, standing in the doorway. Neither of them had noticed me yet.

"Isn't there any movie made in your country that doesn't include a million bloody explosions!" England asked, startled by the suddenness of the last one.

"Well, yeah..._but those are boring_!"

"They are not, you git!"

I decided to jump in before this turned into an argument, "Um..Dad?" _Damn, still had to get used to that..._

Both of them stopped and turned to look at me, the movie still blaring in the background.

"Th' kitch'n's d'ne," I told him awkwardly. I was still trying to get used to the whole getting-dumped-into-a-new-family thing. My "dad" still seemed like a stranger to me.

"Oh," he grinned, "Awesome!" England just rolled his eyes at America.

"By the way," England started, "I'm only here for the weekend, in case you were wondering."

"...M'kay," I replied. I wasn't really wondering about that at all, and I don't know why England made such a deal out of it. I began to walk out of the room, and then I remembered their argument.

I smirked, my back still to the two countries. "Hey, Engl'nd."

"Yes?"

"J'mes B'nd m'vies h've expl's'ns, too." I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

Well, today was Saturday. Thus, I had absolutely nothing to do. Nevada had said something last night about going over to my old home to get the rest of my belongings, but apparently not right now.

Cheyenne walked up to me, holding something in her hand. "Here," she sad, dropping the object into my hand. I looked down and realized it was my phone. I tried turning it on, but it was dead, and my charger was still at home.

"Be glad I retrieved it before Virginia put your clothes through the wash!"

"Yeah, th't w'ld b' bad..."

Nevada came up behind Wyoming, "C'mon, let's go get your stuff."

"Is Dad gonna drive us? He's the only one besides Sitka who can actually drive legally, you know," Sedona said, also walking into the room, "And we all know how she drives!" A groan went up from the other two.

"Too late, I drive," Sitka remarked, walking into the room at hearing our discussion.

"Count me out," Sierra and Sedona said in unison.

I looked at them in confusion. _Her driving can't be _that_ bad…_

_Right?_

* * *

**a/n: Does anyone else feel that impending doom? I sure do. **

**Btw, I should have put this before, but my states aren't really reflecting the personalities of their people. I'm putting this because in some cases, some states WILL be crazy, or bitchy, or just plain stupid and I want you guys to know that that is NOT how I see those states in real life. For example, Montana was a TAD BIT bitchy when she first woke up. It just came out that way when I wrote it. I personally LOVE Montana! It's a beautiful state and I love it, but the character is separate. I hope that makes sense. And I'm not bashing on people's driving skills in Alaska…I'm sure they drive the same as people do here and in other states. But having a lovable character like Sitka with a dangerous habit like bad driving is just hilarious. 'nuff said. **

**So please keep that in mind, and if something comes off as offensive to you in any way please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks. **

**Sorry about making you read all that, but it had to be said.**

**Questions:**

**1. Who likes Iron Man? I love Iron Man ^^ and the avengers…and marvel…and superheroes and crap in general (I bet you already figured that out though…and my sister is worse than me)**

**2. Do you like Idaho, New Mexico, and California? What do you think their personalities would be like, if I decided to go into more detail about them later on?**

**3. OMG England's here for the whole WEEKEND? *GASP* Aspen, why didn't you ask him WHYYY he was staying? You have failed us fangirls! FAILED I SAY! Now I have to ask the _reviewers_ why England stayed! Jeez, chica.**

**4. How bad do you think Sitka's driving will be? XD **

**Ahh, writing always makes me feel a little better! ^^**

**Btw, please review because right now its at thirty nine reviews (I seriously cannot write the number itself) and it is driving me crazy. Seriously. OCD, guys… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE IT AT LEAST 40 or I will seriously start breaking things! No joke! Just ask my sister! Or brother! IT'S BAD.**

**Metaphorical cookies in the shape of any number that's a multiple of five (like FORTY)**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: I'm sorry guys, I kept forgetting to upload. I was distracted playing video games, buying and hanging up posters (I have yet to get a Hetalia one!), cleaning the house because we have a guest right now, and practicing for band. Auditions for snare and quads are tomorrow and I really want snare so I'm uploading really quick today…sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. **

**I didn't get any questions. Oh well XD**

* * *

"_Ahhhh!_"

The car jerked violently to the right, half the car now off the road, and jerked back to the left suddenly, the car narrowly avoiding the stray dog crossing the road.

"That was close one, da?" Sitka smiled back at Cheyenne and me in the back, knuckles white from clinging to the edges of the seat, and feet braced on the seat in front of us to keep ourselves from flying through the windshield at Sitka's next Sudden Death Brake. All I could manage was a weak nod, my throat too raw from screaming to produce any understandable sounds.

"We will be there soon!" She exclaimed, edging her foot down on the gas pedal, accelerating while swerving in between the few cars on the road. For the first time in my life I was getting car sick and I let out a moan as the next jerk doubled the feeling.

"If you hurl on me I'm going to hurl a fist to your face," Cheyenne said, warily watching me and my most likely green face.

My only response was a grunt as a rested my head on the window, closing my eyes and trying to settle my stomach. It was maybe six seconds before another turn brought my relaxed head off the window, and slammed it back down.

"Aghh..." I groaned as I leaned away from the window and rubbed the forming bruise on my head. I hate it when that happens.

"_Yay!_ I found your street!" Sitka squealed as she took a sharp right and plowed through the dirt road, braking at the last minute in front of my house.

I immediately unbuckled myself, opened the door and flew onto the ground, on hands and knees. I never thought I'd feel dirt again. At least it was all over now.

I slowly picked myself up of the ground, wincing as I felt a rock stuck in my elbow. I picked it out and shrugged at the tiny drop of blood from my arm. Hell of a lot better than a piece of car metal through my leg or glass in my eye.

"_Aspen_!"

I looked up from my tiny wound at my mother who was rushing towards me.

"_Mom!" _ I yelled back as I dropped the rock and ran to meet her halfway, embracing her in a bear hug, which she gladly returned.

She stepped back, one hand still on my shoulder. "Come inside! You two, too," she said, motioning for all three of us to come inside the house as she led the way.

A warm, familiar smell greeted me as I walked through the door, and Cheyenne recognized it, too.

"_Cinnamon rolls_!" We both exclaimed as we dashed to the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Sitka exclaimed and she ran after us into the kitchen, where we stood staring at a batch of still-warm cinnamon rolls. I reached my hand out to grab one.

"_Nuh-uh_!" My dad exclaimed as he thwacked my hand away with his mixing spoon, splattering frosting all up my arm, "I haven't frosted them yet!" He dipped his spoon back into the frosting bowl while I licked the splattered frosting off my arm. "Now _shoo_!" he said, waving his frosting-loaded spoon at us in warning.

We all awed our disappointment and turned to a laughing Mom.

"You girls can hang out in Aspen's room for now and I'll holler when the rolls are ready, ok?" she said, and then addressed her husband, "You better frost those rolls faster!"

The first thing I did when I entered my room consisted of running across the room and taking a flying leap onto my bed, face-first. I grinned as I inhaled the smell of my sheets. They were still somewhat clean and they smelled like _home_. That was the important part.

I would miss this part of my life. Sure, it would be fun getting to know my real family and living with them, but nothing is ever as comforting as having two loving parents and a place to call home... that didn't have flour on the ceiling.

I don't think I would have a choice though. After all, I'm a 104,094 square mile expanse of government property and home to over 5 million people.

I sighed. I didn't even know I knew that.

"You. Are. Retarded," Cheyenne said, playfully smacking me upside the head.

"Hey!" I sprang up from the bed, knocking over Cheyenne in the process. Sitka stood aside watching us, smiling yet again.

"You two act like siblings already!" she commented, "but I think Aspen needs help packing her stuff..." She looked at the closet, full of almost nothing but black clothes, and frowned, "and help with her wardrobe."

"Th' bl'ck is _fine_!" I countered, walking over to the closet and standing beside her. "Let's j'st st'rt p'cking th' imp'rt'nt stuff f'rst," I said, lifting some of my favorite t-shirts out, my black skinny jeans, and a couple sweaters for the upcoming winter. I would come back for more after I stuffed this in a box.

"Where're th' b'xes..." I muttered, looking around the room for a place to set the clothes in.

"Here," Cheyenne said, heaving a stack of folded down boxes towards us.

"Ah, m'n, they haven't b'n p'pped up yet..." I stated, throwing the pile of clothes in my arms onto the bed and picking up one of the boxes. I pulled it open and flipped it over, folding down the flaps that made the bottom of the box. "I n'd p'cking t'pe..." I mumbled to myself, handing the box to Sitka while I went and looked for it.

* * *

"_Cinnamon rolls are done!_" My mom hollered down the hall at us. We had just finished taping down the flaps to the second box.

All three of us immediately dropped what we were doing and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a cinnamon roll off the tray and the napkins my dad threw at us as we stuffed our faces and giggled happily.

My mom also grabbed one, but she was boring and put hers on a plate and ate it with a fork. That is how one eats _cake_, _not_ a _cinnamon roll._ Pfft, adults.

My feeling of home was shattered once I finished my cinnamon roll and remembered I still had to pack and leave.

* * *

"I pr'm'se 'll c'me b'ck 'nd vis't," I told my mom, or, foster mom. We had finally finished loading the boxes into Sitka's car. There weren't that many.

"You'd better," my mom replied, giving me a bear hug, which I gladly returned. "I'll miss you."

"'ll m'ss you too, m'm." I really would.

"Ok," Sitka interjected, closing the back of the car, "fun is over...we need to go home."

_Home...,_ I thought as I untangled myself from Mom, _do I even have one anymore?_

As I buckled myself into the seat I realized one other thing.

Sitka had to drive us back.

* * *

**a/n: All the feels +_+ Poor Aspen…I would hate that. I think she's taking it pretty well though, given the circumstances.**

**One can have a house, but not a home. **

**Alright, later on in the story…I need your guys' input…would you rather have state-napping (lol like kidnapping…get it?), supernatural intervention, or more of a school-based thing where they all get transferred to Aspen and Cheyenne's school and hilarity ensues. And when I say supernatural intervention I mean vampires, werewolves, ghosts…legit stuff like that (and TECHNICALLY the story already is kinda supernatural because well…we having landmasses as people, ya know?)**

**Or MURDER! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN…**

**Input your input, you inputers (not a real word)! Ha…say that five times fast…I can't even THINK it five times fast :P **

**No questions…I want that^ in the review this time ^^ and ask me questions, too! :D I LUUUUV QUESTIONS!**

**Metaphorical Boston Crème Pie! Yum!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Guys I am so, _so_****_ sorry_**** for the immensely long wait. I hit writer's block and then I was in Montana for a week (Missoula in fact...GO GRIZZLIES!) and then when I got back there was a whole bunch of band crap and UGH I'm a failure.**

**Oh and I didn't get the snare part...but then again, no one did, so BY JOVE, I SHALL TRY AGAIN!**

**Someone asked me how and when I was introduced to Hetalia. I officially love them because they asked me a question. ^^**

**Anyway, me and my best friend/sister...brother...idk were looking through YouTube videos, and we came across something that said "hetalia" and we were like...what's that? And, HAVING THE AMAZING MEMORY THAT I DO, recalled the someone from anime club had shown us the first episode, in Japanese, and neither of us understood it AT ALL...but that was months ago. So we decided to go watch it and we started watching the English dub because the Japanese subs went by too fast XD. We watched I think three episodes and then moved on.**

**And then I went home and watched them all day long.**

**And then a little bit later I found the fandom.  
**

**And then the pairings...It all went downhill from there XD**

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

I had managed to keep my cinnamon roll down on the ride back...but that was only because Sitka drove slower because of traffic.

_The first and only time I will ever like traffic._

I really didn't have that many boxes so between the three of us and the other four western girls we only took one trip to haul everything upstairs.

"Alright, let's put your clothes in the closet first," Montana said, opening the box that contained my clothes.

"W'll they ev'n fit?" I asked her, eyeing the closet door on the other end of the room.

"Hell yeah, they will! Have you seen our closet?"

"No..."

"...ok, well you get to see it now," she said, opening the door and stepping inside. I followed her into another room almost as big as the bedroom. Only this was the closet...and it was a little bit cluttered. _No wonder the room is so clean...they throw everything in here._

"See, plenty of room!" She stated, pointing to a section of the closet that was completely empty. She was right; there was more than enough room to put my clothes in here.

I turned around to get my box of clothes but it was already moving towards me..._by itself._

"Lulu, let me, that box is bigger than you!" Arizona said, walking up to the box.

"I can get it! I'm almost there!" the box said, moving towards me again. I still couldn't see Hawaii behind the box.

I walked up and grabbed the box, dragging it towards the empty closet space.

"Sedona, I said I'd get it! Don't you listen?"

"Dude I'm standing _behind_ you!"

"S'rry," I said, peeking out from behind the box, "I t'k it."

"Oh!" Hawaii exclaimed, smiling, "I did get it to its destination after all!"

Everyone laughed and I started pulling clothes out of the box and hanging them up. Montana was helping me.

"So far all I've seen is black...do you have any clothes that _aren't_ black?"

"Um... th'nk there's s'me gr'y in th're...," I said, looking down at the box.

"Dear god..."

"Wh't?"

"Nothin'."

I decided to just leave it at that and continued hanging up clothes.

I was startled out of my un-packing when the door flew open, crashing against the wall, and revealing a girl with long brown hair flowing around her shoulders and wearing a red t-shirt with some kind of college logo I didn't recognize and jeans. She was barefoot.

"_Have any of you seen New York_?" She screamed, a look of panic spread across her face.

"Dude, you're so loud, calm down," Nevada complained, sitting on her bed and drawing in a notebook, an ear bud stuck in one ear.

"_This is serious_! I've been looking all over the house and nooneknowswheresheisorwheres hemighthavegone and-"

"_ok ok,_ slow down, Indiana! Jesus Christ!" Montana exclaimed, exiting the closet to see what the issue was. I followed after her.

"_Gahhh! Fine!"_ she yelled and then took a deep breath. "Ok, apparently, when the other Northern states woke up this morning she wasn't there, which usually isn't any cause for alarm, but this time she didn't leave a note or tell anyone, and she'd be back by now. Dad's, like, freaking out."

At this everyone was listening to her explanation intently. Sierra even took the ear bud out and had stopped drawing.

"Um, why didn't we hear about this this morning?" Arizona asked.

"I th'nk th' oatm'l expl'sion distr'cted ev'ryone..."I answered.

"Yeah...so have any of you seen her or at least know where she is?" Indiana asked, looking around the room at all of us.

"Nope."

"I don't know, sorry"

"Nyet."

"Um..."

"_Dammit_!" She shrieked, storming out of the room. There was a pause before she came storming back in. "Dad wants us all downstairs..." and then she stormed out again.

We all looked at each other and simultaneously made a beeline for the door, forgetting about unpacking my stuff. We all stomped down the stairs after Indiana and followed her into the...living room? _There are too many damn rooms in this place!_

There were about eight couches all in a u-shape facing inward, and most of the states already had a seat, with America sitting in the middle. England was sitting next to him. _The file said he doesn't like America so I don't have a clue why the fuck he's here for the whole weekend..._

America looked like crap. It seemed as though he hadn't gotten sleep even though it's only been a few hours. A frown was spread across his face. Most of the states had the same grave expression.

The seven of us sat in the one empty couch on the end and waited in silence for someone to say something.

America took a deep breath, "You guys know that New York is missing and I don't think she left...willingly..."

"You mean she might have been kidnapped?" A girl with short blonde hair and sun-tanned skin wearing a bright colored top and matching shorts exclaimed. She had a southern accent and seemed the kind of girl who would normally be very cheerful and friendly, but not in this instance.

"Yeah..," America replied sadly, looking down at his lap.

The girl frowned even more. She squeezed her eyes shut and sniffed.

"Florida, calm down, it's gonna be ok," a boy next to her said, grabbing her hand. She wrapped her arms around his and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thanks, 'bama," She mumbled faintly into his sleeve. _This family really _is_ supportive of each other... _I thought, having witnessed the whole scene. I squashed the urge to walk across the room and hug the two Southern states.

"So...what are we going to do?" A boy with short dark hair on the couch opposite us asked. The boys and girls closest to him looked the worst of all of us. I assumed they were the other Northern states who roomed with New York.

"I don't know, Salem..." America started.

"Alright, does anyone know of anybody who might have done this?" England interjected, cutting off America, who really didn't look like he could say another word without breaking down.

I didn't know who New York's friends were but maybe the kidnapper was after the _state_ not the _person_...which means they would have to actually know we existed...which means either someone from the government or even another personification took her. I voiced this aloud to everyone.

"That...makes sense, but we still don't know for sure if she was kidnapped or just left on a personal mission again. I say we wait a few days and if she doesn't show up by then we should conclude her to be missing," England decided. America nodded next to him and we states just copied him in solemn agreement.

"K...you're all free to go...," America said, not looking up at anyone.

No one moved for a moment, and no one spoke. I don't think anyone was really in the mood to go back to what they were doing. I sure wasn't. I haven't met New York yet but the possibility that _anyone_ was kidnapped is scary.

The silence broke when Florida and Alabama got up and started to walk out, followed by the other Southern states, then the Northeast, and finally the Midwestern and Western states got up to leave. Our group was the last to leave, going back upstairs to finish unpacking my things.

* * *

The next morning the house was silent. No one even got out of bed until at least eleven o'clock, and even then everyone seemed tired and sleepless.

New York still hadn't returned and no one had any idea where she could be. All we could do was wait and hope.

* * *

**a/n: BEHOLD! I HAVE ANSWERED YOU'RE REQUESTS FOR...STATENAPPING! DUN DUN DUUUUUN...(and now Sierra's gonna yell at me for using all caps...hehehehe)**

**I introduced four states in one hit! FOUR! Indiana, Florida, Alabama, and Massachusetts. WOO! I hope you like them ^^ I love them all they are adorable. And no Florida is not a crybaby. She is just Adorable with a capitol A.**

**:'(**

**My mom just walked by and I was thinking she was looking over my shoulder (I get self-conscious when I write, so i stopped writing for a sec) and she was like "Don't worry I'm not looking at whatever crap you're writing."**

**I literally just stopped and stared at her, speechless. inside my mind: _crap? CRAP?! Do you really think my writing's crap? you've never even read it! BIIIIITCH!_**

**Grr face...I feel like ranting but I won't. maybe she's just in a bad mood... :(**

**Anyway...questions.**

**1. Do you think my writing is good? seriously I want an honest opinion. If it's crap, say it's crap, k?**

**2. Do you think that the file might have been wrong about how England feels towards America? "_The file said he doesn't like America so I don't have a clue why the fuck he's here for the whole weekend..." ..._Next chapter will have some more on this...**

**3. Will New York be the only one? Or will there be more...**

**ok guys feel free to ask me tons of questions, too, ok? LOL OK LOVE YA'LL -people I know would say that...**

**METAPHORICAL CHOCOLATE FROGS (I just started reading Harry Potter...XD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: ok so I've kinda had writer's block and school has finally started here. We get computers from the school to use and this year we got new macbook airs. IT'S AWESOME. Oh, and sorry if I seem kinda toned down today, I'm exhausted. And it's only lunch right now….derp XD**

**Ok I don't think there are ay questions you guys asked me…so I'll skip that.**

**Oh BTW there is going to be a season 5 of Hetalia! WOO! I'm so excited XD I hope they bring in some new characters and give the Nordics some more screen time (they are like….my favorite group)**

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy chapter 14 :D**

* * *

The day was Sunday. Therefore, I needed to finish the rest of my homework from Thursday is I wanted to go to bed at a decent time tonight, although I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Who can when it was already noon and a missing person still hadn't shown up?

I was lying up on my bed in my room, determined to get the last six problems of Geometry done. Cheyenne was also on her bed doing the same thing, only she was a few problems behind me.

"Uh…what's the answer to number 32?"

I looked down at my paper, finding the answer, "It's a proof…"

"Aw, crap."

"…Are you even looking in the book or just trying to copy off of me?"

"…."

I sighed and continued on my problem, ignoring Cheyenne's grumbling as she got out her own Geometry book and started working.

* * *

At about six 0'clock everyone had migrated to the kitchen, hungry and looking for something to eat.

"I'll cook something!" England exclaimed happily as he strolled into the kitchen.

"NO!" Texas, California, and Nevada exclaimed at once, startling the Brit.

"Well then…"

"Dudes I have an announcement to make!" America exclaimed, walking into the room. He still looked tired and slightly depressed but he seemed to be almost back to normal.

The lot of us crowded into the kitchen to here what America had to say. I was squashed in between Florida and Indiana, who was in a much more toned-down mood then the other day when she was franticly looking around the house for New York.

"Ok, is everyone here?" America asked, looking around the room and doing a head-count, frowning slightly when he realized that there were only 48.

"….Ok I know New York is missing so there should be 49 of you but I only counted 48…."

"DID YOU COUNT ME?" Lulu exclaimed, jumping up and waving her arms around to get his attention, "I'M SHORT!"

"Yes, Hawaii, I made sure to count first…" America trailed of, counting the states in the room again. This time England was counting as well.

"There really are only 48…" England said, looking towards America.

"W-who's m-missing?" Everyone looked around the room, trying to find out who the second missing state was.

"Pecos isn't here," a male voice in the back said. I glanced back and saw that it was Emmett who has said it.

"Does anyone know where he went?"

Silence.

America took a shaky breath,"…New Mexico's disappearance makes this even more important," he started no more of the good mood he had earlier remaining, "I've transferred everyone to the same schools you can keep a lookout for each other out of the house, too." He looked around the room at all the states and his eyes landed on me. "Colorado's current school is the closest to here, so I've transferred you all there."

_Is he seriously tranferring46 new students into my school?_

"And yes, I'm serious. Also, keep your windows and doors locked tonight. We don't want a new student to not show up for school tomorrow," he finished. We all stood in another stunned silence for a while and then…

_DING!_

Everyone jumped at the sound of the microwave. Someone had been cooking one of those TV dinners. It seemed to startle everyone out of their trance ad they went back to what they were doing before, as they did yesterday.

_Well…this will be interesting._

* * *

**a/n: WOO! I'm on FIRE today! I left this for a few days and then in Health class we had some extra time and I wrote two pages. TWO PAGES. In ten minutes. It was epic.**

**I am now in history…uploading :D**

**I'm way too excited Btw.. Dallas is awesome**

**He typed that just now…..**

**Thanks, Dallas -_-**

**Anyway….**

**School starts tomorrow! Well, not for me…for Aspen and her siblings :D well technically it's already started…but u get the idea….oh nevermind…**

**Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: GAAAAAH I feel like i haven't uploaded in forever...I'm sorry guys :( It's really hard to juggle school, band, piano lessons, practices, and writing. It would have been done like, last weekend but I had a parade to march and MEH I WAS TIRED.**

**Plus I'm fucking addicted to Harry Potter now. I'm already on book five...and two chapters ago when i mentioned it the first time I was on book one XD I read too much for my own good. AND IT'S AMAZING ksjbgosugbsebd.**

**ANYWHO.**

**So sorry 'bout that.**

**Now I get to answer some questions! YAY!**

**1. Favorite characters?**

**..._I'd have to say England, Prussia, Denmark, and Sweden. Idk why I just fucking love them XD I like all of the Nordics actually...but Denmark and Sve are my favs...and NO I DO NOT SHIP THEM TOGETHER. AI YAH. ok.._**

**_2. Favorite pairing?_**

**_HONHONHON ok lets see... PruAus, UkUs, DenNor, SuFin, aaaaaaaaaand Spamano! :D_**

**_Aw man...I think that's all I got...ASK ME QUESTIONS!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I DO own Aspen, Cheyenne, Diego, Sitka, Dallas, Pecos, Lulu, Sedona, Sierra..._**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright white of the ceiling a foot from my face and groaned. _I don't wanna get up…._ I turned back over and tried going back to sleep until I felt the bed move beneath me, meaning Montana was getting up from the bottom bunk. Random groans of protest came from almost everyone in the room…except Hawaii.

"Hey guys! School today! C'mon get up already!" she exclaimed, skipping around the room energetically. _How…is that…. possible. _I thought as I turned over to swing over the side of the bunk and climb down.

When I reached the floor everyone else was already up, even Arizona, who looked like she was still asleep standing up. "Food…" she grumbled, heading for the door. She was heading for the wall again. I ran up behind her and steered her in the correct direction before she got a bloody nose from smashing into the wall again. She didn't even seem to realize what I had done and just kept walking.

The others started to follow her out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen, where some of the Midwestern girls were already eating cereal. I recognized Indiana from the other day. _I still don't know who all my brothers and sisters are…._

I poured myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and ate it dry, standing up. I didn't feel like sitting down this morning. I realized that after the fog cleared from sleeping I was actually pretty wired. 46 of my siblings were coming to school with me today…and I wondered how we would even get there.

"I heard last night that we have our own bus almost, since there are only a few other kids on the route," Indiana said, as if she read my mind. "That'll be interesting…. But at least Sitka's not driving…"

"Hey!" said person exclaimed, chucking a cheerio at Indiana. She ducked and flung her own piece of cereal at Alaska.

"Guys, calm down, sheesh!" Montana interjected, finishing her own bowl of cereal. "Hurry up and finish, we're running late! SITKA will have to drive us if we miss the bus!"

At that everyone fell quiet and shoveled spoonfulls of cereal into their mouths, and a few seconds later we could here the thundering of feet running down the stairs from the opposite side of the house.

"Looks like the boys are finally up…" Nevada mused, raising her eyebrow as they came skidding into the room. "You guys are gonna be late," She said as she finished up her cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher.

"Well, we didn't have to get up this early for school before!" California defended.

"WELL, we have to catch a different bus…so suck it up."

Most of the girls had already finished eating; even Arizona had finally woken up completely and had eaten. We ran back upstairs to our rooms.

"Hey guys, pick your clothes wisely, our school is BRUTAL," Cheyenne commented as we all crowded into the closet. It didn't seem as big when everyone was squished into it and pulling out clothes. "Except for Colorado and I…everyone already knows I'm crazy and she's emo."

"I AM NOT!" I exclaimed, clonking her upside the head with a plastic hanger. So what if I liked dark colors…big deal. SHEESH.

Everyone picked out their favorite outfits and went back into the room so as to have more room to change, and this time I didn't get any surprised gasps of horror from the others at seeing my scar. _Well, at least they're used to it already… _I wondered a little about what kind of scars some of the other states had.

"OH CRAP! Guys we're five minutes behind! HURRY!" Arizona, now awake, had said after looking at her alarm clock…the same one that had gone off this morning.

I quickly finished buttoning my skinny jeans and ran over to the vanity up against the wall. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair a few times to straighten it out (I had showered and straightened it the night before) and shook my head like a dog so it would poof out a little bit. I looked awesome. And realized that so did everyone else as I turned around to see what everyone was going to be wearing.

"LET'S GO!" Hawaii exclaimed as she leaped through the door and down the hall, us running after her. We threw open the front door and dashed out, the boys pulling on their shoes at the front door. Many of them looked like they didn't even bother to comb their hair and looked pretty disheveled. They ran out after us.

Cheyenne took the lead guiding the rest of us to the bus stop. We were just in time; the bus was already pulling up to the curb, and stopped right as we got there. The doors swung open and Cheyenne and I climbed on first, followed by the other girls. We crowded into the back of the bus and sat down, three to a seat. There were four kids already on the bus in the very back and they stared at the mass of new kids wide-eyed as they boarded the bus. Even the bus driver looked mildly surprised, and it occurred to me that this might have been the most kids on this bus at one time.

Wyoming and I took a seat next to a girl who was sitting alone, reading a manga. She had dark, curly hair and large glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She looked up surprised when we sat down beside her, and then went back to reading her manga. She must have been a new student as well, because I had never seen her at school before.

"HI!" Cheyenne addressed the girl. She looked up, startled, and muttered a small "h-hello…" in return. She scooted a little closer to the window, as if they being too close to people would be bad. I realized we had essentially trapped her in her own seat.

"What's your name?" Cheyenne asked in a friendly tone, a little softer this time as to not freak out the girl.

"Um..I'm R-rebecca…" The girl slowly stated, sitting up a little higher. "W-who're you?"

"I'm Cheyenne Jones! And this is my sister Aspen Jones," Wyoming said, gesturing to me, "She's all emo and shy but she's pretty cool."

"HEY!" I exclaimed, punching Wyoming lightly in the arm before turning to Rebecca, forcing a smile, "hehe…'m not emo…k? N'ce t' meet y'…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. I smiled awkwardly at Rebecca before glancing at Cheyenne's face and then leaning back and relaxing against the seat, staying silent for the rest of the bus ride while Cheyenne and Rebecca talked about the manga Rebecca had been reading.

"Oh, I've read that before! Have you read the entire series already of have you only just started?" Cheyenne exclaimed, gesturing to the Fruits Basket book Rebecca was holding.

"um…I-it's my first …my first time reading it," She stated, drumming her thumbs on the cover, "but so far I like it a lot."

I sighed, resting my head against the back of the seat. The rest of the states were surprisingly quiet, whispering to each other instead of shouting like normal kids do. I realized that some of them were a lot older than they looked but had to go to high school because their human aliases were of the age required to attend school. I sighed, wondering how old some of them really were. Alaska was supposedly born when the territory was made a state so that would make Sitka…

…over fifty years old. I raised an eyebrow at that. She certainly did not act like a fifty year-old, more like a sixteen year old. The maturity level of most of the states was that at what they appeared to be physically. I found that rather interesting and mulled it over in my mind for the rest of the bus ride.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the school and opened the doors, waiting patiently as we all scrambled to get our backpacks out from above the seats and stood up. The students who had already arrived for school all turned to look at the mass of new students filing off the bus, and being in the back, I didn't get to see the strange looks at all the different types of clothes the states were wearing until Cheyenne, Rebecca, and I trampled down the steps and onto the dew-ridden grass, the bus doors closing behind us and the driver pulling the bus away behind us.

By now the word had gotten around that the Noob Bus had arrived and more kids streamed out of the school with curious glances our way, with a few whispers between friends and girls pointing at some of my brothers and giggling. The three of us melted into the group of states and hid there, making our way to the front doors of the school.

"Oh look! It's ASSpen! And her good-for-nothing girlfriend Cheyenne!" I sighed and ignored the source of the insult, a skinny girl wearing extremely short shorts and a very revealing top, a sneer plastered across her face. Marissa, as usual, wanted to cause trouble and even had her posse to back her up this time.

Marissa had shared schools with us ever since grade school and never skipped a beat to call Cheyenne and I out on something. First it was the way I talked, with the mumbling and all, and then she started putting emphasis on the first part of my name. Her newest thing was to spread the rumor that Cheyenne and I were dating, even though we were sisters and nothing like that could ever happen. But she didn't know that. She also didn't know that the other new students were all my siblings, either.

"Ok guys," Marissa said, yelling at all the states to get their attention, "Stay FAR away from those two! All they do is cause trouble and they're total losers. Not to mention a failure. I mean one of them can't even talk! And the other is an attention-whore. Be wise who you choose as your friends!" She finished, smirking to herself. By now everyone had turned to hear her rant and I noticed a few of them were holding in laughs and some looked seriously pissed. California, the one standing closest to Marissa, caught my eye and winked. He turned back towards Marissa.

"Oh wow! I never knew! Thanks for telling us how narrow minded you are! Oh, and I'm quite capable of choosing my own friends. Thank you for warning me to stay far away from you!" Diego told her, grinning. By now all of my brothers and sisters were either laughing out loud or trying desperately to suppress it. Marissa glared at Diego, decided to ignore him and turned to the rest of the group.

"Some people just don't want to hear the truth I suppose, the rest of you should keep in mind that-"

"You're a lying prat? HAHAHAHA!" Indiana exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. She was clearly enjoying this. So was I. "Colo-ASPEN and Cheyenne are awesome! Right guys?" All the states cheered their agreement, and ran over to Cheyenne, Rebecca, and I, causing Marissa's jaw to drop.

"You KNOW THEM?! THEY'RE NOBODY!" She exclaimed. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"AWESOME PEOPLE!" Arizona exclaimed, throwing a rock on sign in the air.

The 48 of us walked to the front doors of the school, smiling and laughing. I looked back once and grinned at seeing Marissa's horror-struck face at winning over no one from a group of 46 people.

I had a feeling that school was going to be a lot different from now on.

* * *

**a/n: MY GOD THAT LAST PART WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. **

**I've been under a lot of stress and stuff lately and I really wanted to blow up at some people but instead I channeled it into my writing onto a character I just created. HA! STRESS CONTROL LEVEL CHUCK NORRIS.**

**So anyway I am in a MUCH better mood! OH and sorry if there are typos and stuff...I caught like ten mistakes in the last chapter and I still need to go back and fix them...I may ever though...NYAAAA.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1. What do you think is going to happen now that they all transferred to one school? **

**2. Indiana almost slipped. Do you think something like that might happen again only worse?**

**3. Can you pick out which states are going to be the trouble makers? I can...hehehehe...**

**Review! reviews are amazing!**

**Metaphorical brownies (have I done brownies yet? I don't recall...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: Uploading in Health class! WOOT! I think I got this chapter done fast enough, right? RIGHT?!**

**Yep. Anyway... I can't think of anything else to say so enjoy the schoolday shenanigans!**

* * *

I grinned as I trudged to my first hour, US History. A few of my siblings were walking along beside me, chatting adamantly. They were heading to the same class that I was; I had a feeling that some of my brothers and sisters would be in all my classes.

"Aspen, how hard is your history class?" Florida asked me, her backpack bouncing lightly against the back of her bright pink shirt.

"um…n't th't hard…'ts pr'tty easy, act'ally..," I replied, thinking about the minimal amount of notes we had to take and how the teacher basically handed us everything and we barely had to do any work at all.

"Well, good. I wasn't gonna do the homework anyway," Indiana said and I turned my head to the right to look at her, "History homework usually involves lots of writing. My hand doesn't deserve that torture."

I grinned at her. I had only one history assignment the entire year that counted as homework. Indiana was in luck.

"I just hope that Dad registered us with our human names and NOT our state names… wouldn't want to cause too much confusion," Florida laughed. She looked over at Indiana. "Well….for you it doesn't even matter. It's the same either way!"

Indiana blushed. "Yeah, well, my name is awesome so shut up!" She exclaimed as we came to a halt in front of the door to our classroom. I threw open the door and strode in, only to find my usual classmates and one of my brothers in the back. We didn't have assigned seats so I went and sat in the back next to him, Florida sitting to my right and Indiana in front of me, my brother to my left.

"Sup, Roy," Indiana said, turning around to face him.

"Eh, not much, Indy. Bored as fuck, " He replied, a tired look about his face. I tried figuring out what state he could be from is accent but I was at a loss. He seemed to notice me staring at him.

"Fuck isn't boring-," Indiana started with a smirk.

"Hey, Aspen. I'm Roy," he addressed me, not even bothering with shaking hands or anything formal of the sort. "And uh…," he leaned closer so that other students couldn't overhear him, "I'm the state of Washington…but SHH!" He whispered in my ear, grinning.

"Ok…guess y' know 'm Col'rado…" I said, a little louder than I intended to.

"SHHH! Aspen, do you want to get us found out?!" Indiana exclaimed, looking franticly around to the room for eavesdroppers, but we were far enough away from the rest of the students that there wasn't anyone who overheard.

"No…s'rry…" I muttered.

"It's ok…we all slip up a bit sometimes…the key is to stay on your toes and be ready with an excuse for curious people!" Florida said, sliding into the conversation. At that moment Mrs. Johnson entered the room, casting a curious glance at us in the back, huddled in a small group around my desk.

"Settle down, settle down," she called out to the class, and Florida leaped back into her seat, Washington leaned back to his desk so he was facing the front of the room, and Indiana turned around.

"Quiet while I take role!" she yelled, and a group of chattering girls on the other end of the room grew quiet.

"Jessica Adkins?"

"Here!" a blonde girl who had been chattering exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Max Adel?"

"Here."

I waited patiently until my name was called, and saw the apprehension on Florida's face. I figured she was worrying about what name would show up on the role sheet.

"Anna-Maria Jones?"

Florida perked up; a smile on her face when she realized the teacher hadn't called 'Florida Jones'. She raised her hand. "HERE!"

"Aspen…Jones…" The teacher said, a confused expression on her face. I slowly raised my hand and mumbled a small 'here'. She stared at me.

"Change in last name, Aspen?" She asked me. The majority of the class was looking at me now.

"y-yeah…um…" I started, a panic starting to set in. How was I going to explain that?

"I won't pry, it just surprised me," Mrs. Johnson stated, looking back down at her role sheet. "Indiana Jones?"

As soon as the name left her lips, the entire class broke into giggles and some looked franticly around, trying to find who had the famous name.

"HERE!" Indiana said, shooting her hand into the air.

"Where's your whip, Indy?" a boy a few seats away asked, sneering.

"It'll be up your ass if ya keep that up!" Indiana retorted, glaring at the boy. He immediately dropped his grin and turned away.

"Language!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed before looking down at the role sheet again. One of her eyebrows rose when she read the next name. "Roy Jones?"

" 'Ere," Washington said, only raising his hand halfway and then quickly lowering it. Mrs. Johnson looked up.

"Well, I see all four Jones' are in the back together. Interesting," she commented, and then continued with the rest of the class.

She finished the role sheet and picked the girl Jessica to run it down to the main office. "Ok class, today we are starting a new chapter. Please open your books to Chapter 7, Section 1 on page 172."

I ducked under my desk and retrieved the book sitting under the chair, hoisting it up onto the desk and flipping to page 172.

"Before we started Colorado history we had just ended at the first signs of the Civil War. In this chapter we will review the causes of the war and begin studying the actual war in chapter 8…" I tuned out the teacher and pretended to be reading from the book.

In actuality I was still joyed that Marissa had finally ben showed up (in front of the whole school, no less) and that now I wasn't going to be the lonely girl anymore. I mean I had Cheyenne but now I probably had at least one state in all my classes.

Cool.

45 minutes later the bell rang for 1st hour to be over. Indiana jerked awake.

"Wazzgoinon?" She muttered, knocking the book off her desk. I laughed along with Florida and Indiana finally woke fully and grinned sheepishly at us.

"Dumbass," Roy teased, grinning at his sister.

"You shut up! It's not my fault that the teacher is boring! Besides, Dad's stories are much better than this crap anyway!"

I slung my bag over my shoulders and lead the way out of the room. Indiana and Washington were still arguing playfully behind me.

"Wh't's your n'xt class?" I asked Florida, who was walking beside me. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"um…visual art…" I gasped at her.

"LUCKY! Fr'shm'n NEVER get into th't class!" I exclaimed. I would do anything to have that class instead of P.E.

"Oh well…," She smiled, "I did!" I laughed along with her. "What do you have next?"

"Geom'try…" I groaned. I loathed math with a passion.

"Oh, I have that fifth hour."

"I have choir fifth hour," a voice said to my left. I turned and saw Diego tagging along beside us.

"Oh, hey Diego!" Florida greeted him. She then frowned down at her schedule. "Oops….I think I passed my classroom. See you guys later!" She ran back the direction we came from.

"I d'dn't know you s'ng," I started, staring at California. That was the last thing I was expecting.

"Dude, like, half of us sing…well everyone CAN sing they just don't. You probably inherited the singing voice as well."

"I kn'w I did…'m 'n choir, too," I stated matter-of-factly. It was one of the things I enjoyed most about school.

"Cool," He said as I stopped in front of my classroom. "This your class?" He asked.

"Yeah, and th' worst 'ne of th' day," I muttered.

"Math?"

"Yup."

"That sucks."

"Indeed."

"See ya around Colo-flabgerblah ASPEN." I laughed at his screw-up.

"Peace," I said, fist-bumping him and then heading into my class.

* * *

**a/n: GAAAAAAAAHH I'm so frustrated right now! I want Asen to fall in love with one of the boys but I CAN'T because that would be INCEST and incest is DISGUSTING. WHY DID I WRITE THEM TO BE RELATED?! WHYYYY.**

**Oh well, I'll write in some cute human guy or something. *sighs* I know, I'm retarded.**

**ANYWHOWHATNOT...**

**Questions!**

**1. Do you guys like Washington? I love him. Actually I love all the male characters I write just because I don't make them jerks like actual boys that age...hehe. I love my girls too though they are awesome, ok? I JUST LOVE ALL MY CHARACTERS MEH. **

**2. How many of the states do you think will join extra-curricular activities like choir, band, sports, clubs, etc.?**

**3. Any guesses as to what might happen next? I'm going to try and actually continue the plot next chapter instead of random school humor or whatever (there will still be some though...HA)**

**please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long in between chapters nowadays. I keep hitting writer's block and then I have schoolwork and band and choir concerts and parades to march and football games and..**

**I made time to write for you guys because I LUVS YOU!**

**MaskedRomeo: Flog me with a cone... that brings back memories! Dude, you made me laugh so fricken hard thanks for the review, chica :)**

**I really love all of your reviews guys, they totally make my day and I hope I get lots from this chapter (HINT, HINT)**

* * *

"AGGGGGGH!" I screamed as I turned around and came face-to-face with Slenderman. I could feel my heart race as I stared at the would-be face.

I exited the game and slammed my laptop closed. Massachusetts had given me the game in my last class, saying it was fun. _That bastard….it scared the shit out of me! _I was at lunch right now and my whole table was looking at me curiously.

Before everyone had been transferred, my table was always rather empty. It was usually only Cheyenne and I, with a couple people on the other end. Today it was packed full as all the states and Rebecca squeezed onto it.

They were passing around schedules, seeing who was in the same class with them and whatnot. "I'm in band, too!" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw that it was Indiana.

"You play 'n instr'm'nt?" I asked her. I had never really considered any of the states artistic talents until today.

"PERCUSSION!" She screeched, pulling a pair of drumsticks out of her backpack. _Where the hell did she get those__‽_ I wondered as she started drumming on her knee.

Several of the other states were talking loudly about what clubs they wanted to join after school and what other things they could do, while others where complaining about the classes they got stuck in.

"_Spanish_‽ I already speak it, what the hell?" Arizona complained, frowning down at her schedule. She sighed, "At least it will be an easy class…"

"I feel you, I got stuck in French," A girl with long dark hair and a southern accent complained.

"Louisiana, you barely know any French!"

"_Arizona_, I know enough to communicate,_ thanks._"

"USE YOUR FRICKEN NAMES FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Indiana shrieked, capturing the attention of the two bickering states.

"Wait, what?" Rebecca said, looking confused, as she had heard the conversation as well.

"It's nothing, just nicknames we use for each other," Cheyenne stated after I shot her a panicked look.

"Oh…can I be a state, too?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Um…sorry but we actually already have all fifty…" Cheyenne states, trying to word it as nicely as possible.

"Oh…that's ok, I don't really mind…" Rebecca said, slight disappointment in the voice.

"S'rry…" I mumbled. _Well, the whole nickname thing could work…even if we do slip up because people would just thing they're nicknames…_

"It's fine. Which one are you?" She asked me, curious. I looked over to Cheyenne and she nodded.

"Col'rado," I stated.

"Cool! And you?" She asked Cheyenne.

"Wyoming."

"Awesome!"

"But could you please call us by our regular names? It's just easier…" Cheyenne said quietly.

"Sure!" Rebecca said, grinning. I don't know what she was so happy about, but at least she wasn't upset about not having a "nickname" anymore.

* * *

I sighed as I wearily stepped out of my seventh, and last, hour classroom. The bell had just rung and I was exhausted. I just wanted to get on the bus and go home.

But of course, Karma hates me. Thanks.

"Hey _Ass_pen, your little saviors aren't here now are they?" Marissa jeered. I was not in the mood for the BS this time.

"Act'lly…," I started before she broke me off.

"Don't even try and say anything. Know one can understand you anyway." I glared at her. "Aww…'m I h'rting your f'lings?" She mocked, a smirk across her face.

"No," I said, as clear as I could. She was really starting to piss me off.

Marissa looked down at her watch, then back up at me. "We'll finish this little discussion later," she said as she started walking down the hallway, before yelling over her shoulder, "And stay away from Roy, he's mine!" She stormed off down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight I burst out laughing. She didn't realize that he was actually my brother, and that there was a very, VERY slim chance of the state of Washington dating a girl like that.

I smirked. As long as Marissa believed Washington and I weren't related, every bro-hug and decent conversation with him would freak her out to the point of desperation before she finally cracked.

Wonderful.

* * *

I was still grinning when I made it out the doors and to the bus loop, and I grinned even more at Marissa, who glared at me and then turned her attention to the crowd of kids waiting for the bus. I could tell she was looking for her crush.

I walked past her towards the crowd and was tackled by about 5 states at once. The air rushed out of me as I hit the ground, everyone landing on top of me.

"Whoa, guys! Are you trying to hug her or kill her?" Washington laughed. The states rolled off of me onto the grass and I recognized Wyoming, Indiana, Hawaii, Florida, and Arizona. Washington offered his hand and I took it as he pulled me up of the ground.

"Y' guys 're cr'zy…" I sighed at the states getting up off the ground. We had attracted the attention of two teachers who were looking at us suspiciously, watching for any signs of a fight about to break out.

At that moment the bus pulled up and opened its doors, Indiana, Diego, and some of the other rowdy states getting on first so they could sit in the back, followed by the rest of us and Rebecca. I looked back to see Marissa glaring at me as I climbed up the steps. I smirked at her and then continued into the bus, the doors closing behind me.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Rebecca!" Cheyenne exclaimed when we pulled up to our stop. We both stood up from our seat as other states started running off the bus.

"K…bye…"She said quietly as we squeezed out of the seat and into the isle. I reached back and grabbed by backpack, hoisting it over my right shoulder. I waved to Rebecca before turning around and walking quickly off the bus.

* * *

"UGH! I. HATE. HOMEWORK."

I sighed as I glanced over at Indiana. She had three multiple choice questions to do for science and then she was done.

"'t's three quest'ns," I muttered, bending back over my geometry homework (which, by the way, I had 20 problems of).

"Three questions of TORTURE!" She exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the desk for emphasis. I looked over at her worksheet.

" 'Wh't is 'n atom'," I read aloud. "Indy, d'd y' even LOOK at th' quest'ns?"

"No…"

"Y' might w'nt to…"

"…" She bent back down to read her homework and quickly answered the three questions before packing up her science folder.

* * *

Marissa clenched her fists as she walked through her front door. How dare that little ass-hat get close to him! Why were ALL of them friendly with Aspen so suddenly? It's like they've known her for a while! And they knew Cheyenne, of all people, as well!

She sighed as she slid her backpack off her shoulders once she entered her room. She immediately face-planted onto her bed from the emotional exhaustion that was school and the mind-rape of trying to figure out why all the cool new kids liked Aspen all of a sudden.

Something wasn't adding up. Aspen had never said anything of a massive group of friends she knew outside of school as a comeback, nor did she ever show signs of interacting with anyone else but Cheyenne.

Plus there was the fact that not only did they all know Aspen and Cheyenne, but they all knew each other as well. They even rode the same bus. It's like they all were all neighbors to each other on the same street or something. It was friggin weird.

They weren't all bad though. That Roy kid was really cute. She smiled into the pillow and then frowned. _Aspen knows him better than I do, and he seems to like her as a friend already, _she thought.

_I guess I'll just humiliate her in front of him,_ she mused with a smirk.

* * *

**a/n: More impending doom! :D**

**Anyway, I realized my story was starting to get boring so I had to add something to make it a bit more interesting to people.I hope you guys like this chapter :) It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do for it.**

**Questions!**

**1. What do you think Marissa is up to? I need ideas, whoever gives me the best will be honored up there^ :D and I will use their idea! **

**2. What do you think of Rebecca?I'm planning on making her an important character so...hehehehe.**

**3. What's your Halloween costume going to be this year (for people who celebrate it, anyway)? I'm going as a Slytherin fifth year boy :D WOO!**

**PLEAAAAAASE REVIEW! I miss all the review I used to get! Please! I'm lonely! (not really...but that's an incentive isn't it?)**

**Whoever reviews get metaphorical lava cake ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Hey guys! I was thinking it was time for another chapter so here it is…this one is a bit longer than the last few. The last few were four pages long when I typed them on the computer and this on ended up being six pages so…yeah. I kind of went on a rampage about halfway through this. Oh well, at least I'm not on writer's block anymore! FINALLY!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter…it seems like less people are reading my story than before…I don't know. Or maybe those people just aren't reviewing? (*AHEM*)**

**Oh, and I think I might need a beta… I keep catching grammatical and spelling mistakes EVERYWHERE. I don't know how the beta system works though…**

* * *

I walked extra slowly to my fourth hour. It was gym and today we had to run the pacer. Everyone hated that thing. I most certainly was NOT looking forward to it.

I choked a little as I walked into the girls' locker room. There were about fifty different kinds of perfumes and deodorant smells floating around in the air and it was a bit overwhelming.

I set my backpack down on the floor and unlocked my locker. Before, I had a locker all to myself, but now I shared my locker with Sitka, which I didn't mind at all. The only people I really trusted in this school were the ones I was related to and the teachers.

As I was pulling my gym shorts on I noticed Marissa giving me a smirk before pulling off her shirt to change into her own gym clothes. That worried me a bit. Usually she completely ignored me or just sneered at me from afar. She never seemed particularly _happy_ that I was in her presence. I hastily pulled on my shirt and left the room, Sitka following behind me.

* * *

"BEEP! level 5….46…..BEEP"

I mentally cursed the people who came up with this program as I just barely managed to get to the line in time before the beep. This thing was frigging stupid. I'd rather run the mile- at least you don't have to change direction every five seconds.

Sitka, on the other hand, was easily keeping up with the pacer without much effort because of her long legs. She could probably go all the way to the end.

"BEEP!"

I took off down the gym with my eye on the line. I was about five feet from the line when it beeped again. I sighed from frustration and relief as I walked to the side of the gym to join the other girls who couldn't make it any farther. Unfortunately, one of these girls was Marissa. I just stood on the other end of the group and tried my best to ignore her existence.

* * *

I sighed in relief when the P.E. instructor sent us back to the locker rooms to get changed. I walked tiredly to my locker, realizing that it was unlocked. _Sitka must have forgotten to lock it on the way out._

I opened the door and reached in to grab my skinny jeans. I frowned when I realized I hadn't grabbed hold of denim. I clenched my fist around the cloth and pulled it out of the locker.

I stared wide-eyed at the dress I was holding in my hands. Not only was it PINK, but it was frilly and lacy as well. I gently set it down on the bench and turned back to my locker to grab my clothes. Someone must have put her dress in the wrong locker. I didn't recall anyone wearing it before though nor would I think anyone would WANT to wear such an atrocity.

I peered into the locker to see if my clothes were moved by the dress. I dug around and realized that only Sitka's clothes were in there, mine were missing. _What the hell?_

Sitka walked up behind me, "What's wrong?"

"M' clothes 're m'ssing..." I started. Maybe I put them in the wrong locker? I opened the empty lockers all around ours, but that's exactly what they were- empty.

"I did not touch them…where did that dress come from?" Sitka asked, peering curiously at the stupid thing. I pointed to the locker and she raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone is trying to make you wear that," she states, pointing to the dress, "I doubt anyone would want to stay in their P.E. clothes, da?"

I frowned. "'m n't wearing it…" I said, looking with disdain upon the horror of all horrors.

"Is not that bad…"

"Ja, 't is!"

"Well what else do you have to wear?"

"Um…m' P.E. cl'thes?"

"I think it would be better for you to just wear the dress, malyutka…"

I looked down at my sweaty P.E. uniform clinging to my back. "…Fine," I said as I grabbed the dress from the bench. God, good thing half the school is related to me so only the other half of the school will laugh at me. _Great._

I hastily pulled off my gym clothes and pulled the dress over my head._ How do you do this? Crap, my arm's stuck…_

"…S'tka…" I started and she laughed, pulling down the dress past my shoulders so I could move. I flattened the rest of it down. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever. I stepped to left a bit to see myself in the mirror on the other end of the locker room.

I looked like a dude in a dress. It just didn't look right in so many ways. Kill me now. Please. Or at least stab me a few times. I think bloodstains would be an improvement. I sighed. At least it wasn't puffy-it was actually pretty straight and I thanked the heavens that it went down past my knees- a nice dress really…on someone else.

The bell rang and I grabbed my backpack. Sitka said she would walk with me to my next class to intimidate anyone who tried to say anything. I thanked her for that.

I caught a glimpse of Marissa laughing at me before leaving the locker room.

* * *

"What…are you _wearing?_" Diego asked me when I entered choir class fifth hour. I hurriedly put by backpack down, grabbed my music folder, and sat down in my seat.

"S'meone's idea 'f a pr'nk," I stated simply.

"Well, they did a good job…any idea who it was?"

"Marissa."

"Figures. I don't like her at all. And she always stares creepily a Wa-um…Roy. Do you think she likes him?"

I laughed. "Ja, she does, b't there's no way Roy w'ld go out w'th her."

"None of us would. I don't care how pretty she is. To me she's a toad."

"I c'ld th'nk of worse th'ngs t' call her th'n 'toad'," I laughed.

"I'm sure. Well anyway, I don't know what she's trying to pull with the dress thing but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

No one in my choir class had paid any attention to what I was wearing, and for that I was grateful, but now I had an actual core class to deal with, not an elective: science, the world's weirdest subject.

I turned a few heads as I entered the room and half jogged to a seat in the back. I probably not only startled people with wearing a dress _period,_ but I was also wearing black tennis shoes as well. Not the best combination.

Washington walked into the classroom at that moment with Marissa trailing at his heels. _Wow, Marissa, that's pretty sad….really._ Roy saw me in the back, and started when he saw what I was wearing, but made his way towards me anyway, sitting down in the desk beside me. Marissa sat on his other side and glared at me when Roy had his back turned to her.

"Interesting wardrobe today, Aspen." He greeted me, slightly confused as to _why _I was wearing this.

"Someone sw'tched m' clothes w'th th's 'n gym," I explained. His confused expression cleared.

"That's fucking stupid. What bitch would do that?" He asked, a bit of anger flaring behind his eyes.

"WOAH, dude, c'lm down…'nd I h've a pr'tty g'd idea who d'd 't," I added, leaning to my right to look over at Marissa. She was staring straight down at her desk, not looking at us but obviously listening to our conversation.

"Really? Who?" He asked, oblivious to the glare I shot at Marissa. She glanced up and looked towards us as I looked away, listening to the answer I was about to give.

I then had an idea and smirked; she was watching, too. _Perfect. _

I leaned over the desk and whispered right into my brother's ear, "I th'nk 't was Marissa…" I leaned back into my own desk.

"Ah, that makes sense," Roy said, nodding.

The look on Marissa's face was priceless and I grinned a little to myself regardless of what I was wearing.

* * *

I jerked awake when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced up at the teacher in his desk. He was busy grading papers and wasn't glancing up to watch the class. I pulled out my phone to look at the text.

**Indiana went to the restroom and never came back to class. –Sedona (just in case you don't have my number)**

I started to panic a little bit as I quickly texted her back.

**How long ago did she leave the class?**

I didn't have to wait very long for a reply.

**Half an hour ago- band director thinks she ditched.**

I really started to panic now.

**Meet me in the bathroom after the bell rings and we'll see if we can find anything. If not, we'll go to the bus stop. Have you texted Dad yet?**

**No, I don't want to worry him just in case she did just ditch. She's done it before. I wouldn't really be surprised. Although, she usually only skips the boring classes…not band. Plus she left her stuff in here…EVEN HER DRUMSTICKS!**

**Ok, well school will be out in a few minutes so see you in the bathroom (that sounds wrong, doesn't it? XD)**

**(Yes it does, haha) ok bye. **

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. I was honestly worried at this point and I really hoped Indiana was just ditching.

* * *

I hurriedly grabbed my belongings as the bell rang and rushed out the door, still wearing the dress, towards the girl's restroom. Arizona was already standing by the sinks by the time I got there. She perked up when she saw me walking towards her.

"What the heck are you-"

"Never m'nd th't," I said, "Let's j'st look for clues 'f a str'ggle or somethin'."

She shrugged, "Works for me."

We split up and searched around the empty restroom, but after ten minutes of searching we came up with nothing.

"Obviously, she was either kidnapped quietly with no struggle, or just plain ditched," Arizona stated, picking up her backpack to leave the school. Our bus was supposed to be here any minute now. I picked up my bag as well and followed her, explaining my ridiculous clothing as we walked out the door.

* * *

"She's not here," England stated simply after we asked him if Indiana had come home early today. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

I looked over at Arizona. She was clearly worried and upset; I was, too. That's three states missing already. Where were they disappearing off to? If only there was a way to tell what had happened…

_Wait a second!_

"Hey, Engl'nd…" He glanced at me.

"Yes?"

"Y' do mag'c, right?" After I mentioned the m-word he perked up a bit, but then looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"um…'s there a way w'can…," I waved my arms for emphasis, trying to think, "uh, see wh't happ'ned?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, there might be, but all my magical books and tools are back in my country-"

"Is there anything you can get here?" Arizona asked, a small hope in her voice. England sighed.

"It's quite possible that some of them can be found here, yes. The books would be particularly hard to find, some of them are from the late 1700s…"

"Can't you just teleport them here?" Arizona asked.

"Well….no, actually. Like said I don't have any of my tools and besides the last time I tried to summon something…"

"What?" Arizona and I said together.

"Well, let's just say…the wrong demon came up out of the floor…" He said sheepishy.

* * *

**a/n: I was tempted to keep going but I think I'm going to have to stop this chapter here. Sorry, but if I put everything in this chapter I don't know what to put in the next one and it'll be a REALLY long wait…so no XD**

**Oh, by the way, I've had this idea in my head: What if I made live-action videos about the states? Like, pull some of the moments form the story and put them in video form? (Like…the scene with Sitka driving could be turned into a video) I would upload them on YouTube, my username is the same on there (don't go look now though there's nothing on it). Would you guys watch those if I did it? Keep in mind I would have to recruit my friends for actors and my brother for editing so it might take a while to make even one video but…yeah.**

**Anyway.**

**Questions**

**1. Who hates pink, frilly dresses? I sure do. **

**2. Who wants England to do some magic? :D I've also been thinking that with the whole England doing magic thing he could-NO SPOILERS! Hehehe… (My life revolves around magik…forgive me…)**

**3. Any more ideas on how I can give Marissa a heart attack? I love doing it XD**

**4. Have you ever had to do the pacer in gym class? I have. In case you guys don't know what it is, you basically run from one sideline in the gym to another in between the beeps. You can start off just walking its slow enough, but with each level it gets faster until you're full out sprinting back and forth across the gym. They grade you based on how far you can go in the pacer…I made it to 36 the first time and then the next time we did it I made it to 50…So technically Aspen was pretty close to what I got…(although if I tried to do it now I'd probably only make it to 20 XD I really gotta work on that…)**

**5. Do you know what parkour is? Do any of you do it? I really fun. I just figured out how to do a simple vault last night. I practicing on the couch. It's great. I felt like a ninja. Next I'm going to work on wall runs and landings/rolls**

**Reviewers get metaphorical fruit pizza!**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: OH MY GODS I AM SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I really didn't mean to disappear for half a year, I swear! I just kinda lost my muse and got kinda depressed and busy with school and then I handed this story over to my AWESOME friend MaskedRomeo who actually wrote the majority of this chapter (I shall give her chocolate and lots of it next time I see her) so if you notice a difference in writing style at the beginning from what you usually see, that is her. I wrote the last half (everything after Sitka finding Helena's herbs for her, including the spell). I can't believe I finally got this chapter finished. I feel like I just hurdled a mountain. Yeesh. I MIGHT be able to write some more this week because it's Spring Break but I can't make any guarantees on what my mental state may be. I may get distracted watching Supernatural or something (I'm only on season 4, I'm trying to catch up dammit..and OMG CASTIEL I LOVE HIM) **

***ahem***

**Anywho, I'd like to apologize again for my failtasticness in getting this chapter done.**

**Ack, enough of my meaningless ramblings. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A mob of states crowded around America as he came through the door that night. Indiana still hadn't shown up at home, and everyone knew that this was really starting to get serious.

"Indiana's gone..." Sitka said sadly to America, the others trailing behind. He sighed.

"So now they're getting you at school too," he pointed out tiredly. Worry lines were etched into his face. "Where's Britain?" As if he heard his name called, England walked into the room at that very moment. He started a bit when he realized America was home and just shrugged.

"Your children are asking me to do magic. Thought you ought to know," England said nonchalantly, watching the American for his reaction.

"If it works- do it. I'm reluctant to start sending Secret Service members to school with these guys." _Well,_ I thought, _at least Marissa would get off my case if a secret service member was with me all day. Hehe._

The Englishman nodded solemnly, "I will get a flight home tomorrow then, and I was planning on taking a few states with me."

"Which ones?" America asked, the slightest bit suspicious.

Looking around quickly, England replied, "Massachusetts, Maine, Montana, and Washington would be best."

America nodded and called them in order, "Salem, Auburn, Helena, and Roy, go get packed. The sooner we get this over with, the better." We all shifted to allow our siblings to pass down the hallway.

Suddenly there was a cry from the back of the crowd, "Where did the Carolinas go?" Virginia rushed forward, clutching the Carolina twins' personal hair bands.

"When was the last time you saw them?" England asked as America put his face in his hands.

"I don't know, not since we got home. They went to change into workout clothes and never came back" the Virginian looked on the verge of tears as her twin brother came up beside her. "Isn't that right, West?"

"Yeah, we were going to go jogging, but then you got home and we got distracted" West Virginia frowned.  
America pulled the twins into a hug, sighing "Great, that is just fu- freaking great."

"Where could they have gone? Why is everyone disappearing, Daddy?" Virginia rambled, hugging our father back.

"I don't know, Ginny, but don't you worry. We are going to find everyone and bring them back home" he walked to the kitchen, looking into the fridge. "Whose turn is it to cook?"

We grumbled amongst ourselves for a moment before Illinois called out, "I think it's the West Coast tonight."

"No way! We cooked just the other day!" protested Oregon.

"Dudes, stop it!" America snapped. "We have enough to worry about, now whoever makes me the best burgers doesn't have to help with chores for a week."

This caused a mad scramble for the grill, followed by a raiding of the cupboards and fridge. By the time the burgers were all done, enough for everyone, we found ourselves sitting at the table with a few more scrapes and bruises than before. Those tiny states could really get in uncomfortable places with their elbows, not to mention the string of bruises probably forming along my hip from running into the counter.

After America's announcement that they were all the best burgers, so everyone could help with the chores -which was met with unsurprised groans- we headed back to our rooms to hang out and finish homework.

* * *

"Where did my herbs go?" Helena asked, her search becoming increasingly more desperate as she sifted through the contents of her drawers.

"Where should they be?" Sitka questioned, while the rest of us barely looked away from our various activities.

"I had them right here in my drawer, but now I can't find any!"

Sitka went over to help look, and, after a few minutes of searching, pulled out a small medicine bag. "Is this it?"

"Yes, thanks" Montana confirmed as she grabbed the bag and carefully packed it into her carry on. She finished the rest of her packing quickly, then left to set her luggage out and check on the other states that were going with England.

* * *

After a while we changed and got ready for bed, since it was getting late.

"I hope we find out something," Helena sighed as she crawled into her bed and I climbed the ladder to mine.

"I hope you do, too," I said as I pulled the covers up to my neck and attempted to fall asleep.

"See you guys!" Auburn exclaimed as Roy, Salem, Helena, England, and she had to go through security to board their plane. We weren't allowed past the security so we had to watch them go while standing behind the rope.

"Bye! Don't die!" Dallas exclaimed, waving. Everyone glared at him. "Ah, well, probably not the best joke, considering…stuff," he trailed off.

Salem threw up a rock-on symbol and America returned it, along with several of us states, myself being one of them.

Then they were gone, and we filed out of the airport and headed home.

* * *

"Woah, your magic stuff is SICK!" Roy exclaimed as the five of them filed into England's basement to find a way to see the missing states. There was a large bookshelf along one wall filled with old dusty spell tomes and reference books on magical creatures, objects, and other things. Along the other wall were jars and boxes of assorted ingredients, herbs, and objects pertaining to magic, and in the center of the room stood the altar (a small table with a cloth covering it. A pentacle was drawn on the cloth). The five of them stood in a circle around the altar, each at a single point of the pentagram.

"I'll stand at the spirit point since I'm the most experienced. Helena, you stand on the next point as water. Roy, stand next to her on the fire point. Salem, you take the Earth point next to Roy, and Auburn will stand on my other side as air. Get yourselves situated while I go get the necessary supplies for this specific ritual." The young states did as they were told, whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"This isn't considered Satanism, is it?" Auburn asked worriedly.

"Not in the slightest. The pentagram is a symbol of balance and protection, nothing close to Satanism. What we are going to do is completely pure and neutral- neither good nor bad. Most sorcerers do not go down that path because once they do it is very hard to get back out, and their actions come back to haunt them. There is nothing Satanic in this room and you are actually protected from demons in this circle more so than your own room at home," Helena explained calmly.

"…Ok. Thanks for the uh, information."

"It makes me feel guilty for what my state did, especially my own namesake city," Salem added sadly.

"Salem, its not your fault. You weren't the one to light the fires or add the weights. It was before you were even around physically. Besides, every state has its dark side. People everywhere are much more accepting now," Helena told him intently. "None of that is your responsibility."

"Thank you, sister. That means a lot coming from an actual witch."

Helena smiled at her brother. "It's no problem, broski."

"Well, I find it strange that America is allowing you to be Wiccan, and even allowing us to do this, considering he is Christian," England butt in, returning from gathering his supplies. He set a bowl of water down on the table and arranged five candles around it, all of them white. "Helena, did you bring those herbs you said you had? I seem to be out of what I need."

"Yeah, I do," she said, taking the small medicine bag out of her pocket. "Here," she said, holding it out to him. He took it from her gently and opened it, grabbing a few select herbs and dropping them in a mortar and crushing them with the pestle.

"This reminds me of Skyrim for some strange reason," Roy said lightly, watching England crush the herbs. "It's alchemy all over again, only this time I hope someone actually knows what the herbs do."

"This is nothing like Skyrim, you tard," Helena said sharply.

"Hey what happened to that nice, forgiving sister from 5 seconds ago?"

"She's gone, never to return for the likes of _you_," She told him coldly.

"Sheesh!"

"Alright, stop fooling around," England said, slightly amused himself. We're going to start and I need you four to be quiet for a moment. I'm going to say an incantation, and after that we all need to join hands and say the name of one of our missing states. Their full name. We need to decide now who it is going to be."

"I think we should say New York, since she was the first to be kidnapped," Auburn suggested. The other states agreed, not wanting to argue.

"Alright, it's settled. Remember, we have to say her full name and all together while holding hands. After a few moments an image should appear in the water for us to see, but to view it we must remain connected. Ready?" Everyone nodded their consent and fell silent.

England held his hand over the candles a muttered a small "leohtbora", lighting the candles instantly. Helena and the other states looked at him in astonishment, but said nothing.

England scooped a small portion of the crushed herbs and dropped them into the water, and then held his hand over the bowl.

"Geriht laec me, fultume me, geondlihte gesweorc min," He incanted, and the water began to glow faintly. He brought his hand back to his side and reached out to grasp Helena and Auburn's hands. The two girls took this as a cue to join their other hands with the boys, and they then joined hands themselves. Everyone was now connected.

"Addison New York Jones," they all said together, and the water glowed more brightly, the herbs floating on the surface moving to the edges as an image began to form in the water. They all leaned forward eagerly, and gasped at what they saw. At first only bright white light was visible, but it faded and focused into an image of New York strapped down on a table, the other missing states in similar predicaments around her. They were unconscious. England was looking to the background for any sign of where the states might be or who might have kidnapped them when a figure moved in front of their image. They couldn't see his face, for his back was turned, but they could see the tattoo behind the man's left ear of three triangles stacked atop each other. Auburn tried to lean in to get a closer look and accidentally let go of Salem's hand in the process.

The image instantly disappeared and the energy from the spell flew out of the circle through the break and exploded against the wall, rocking the house and leaving a large burnt area on the wall. They stood stunned for a minute before England waved his hand, putting out the candles and exiting the circle. England picked up the supplies and put them away quickly before returning.

"I'd consider this a success. I believe we have something to report to Alfred when we get back," England addressed the awestruck states, Auburn still staring at the smoking spot on the wall. Roy was the first of the states to speak, also noticing the spot on the wall.

"Like I said- Skyrim."

* * *

**SO HOW'D I DO AFTER HALF A YEAR OF DEPRESSION AND STRESS AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF SHIT?**

***deep breath***

**If anyone knows what show those incantations are from I will love you forever and I MAY do a fic of that particular fandom that I shall reveil in the next chapter if no one can guess it. **

**Questions for hell's sake.**

**1. How AWESOME is MaskedRomeo for doing half of this chapter and doing an AMAZING job? (hint: really awesome)**

**2. Did I do good with the spell? I seriously just came up with random crap off the top of my head and stole the incantations from *insert mystery TV show here* **

**3. Does anyone else play Skyrim? Or even understand the reference? There's this one lightning spell and that's how I imagine that magic blast at the end looked like. I like to zap people with the spell long-distance for casual entertainment in the actual game. MUAHAHAHA /shot/**

**4. Is it bad that I'm completely away from the Hetalia fandom? Like, I'll still watch the series (I need to catch up on season 5 actually..) and stuff but I don't read fanfics or look up pictures or fanvids anymore. And to be honest I never want to sink into that hole again, no offense, Hetalians XD**

**BTW I have a tumblr in case anyone is interested - sashasilverfang . tumblr . com just take away the spaces and you'll be good. It's really random and retarded so enter an thy own risk.**

**METAPHORICAL SWEDISH FISH FOR REVIEWERS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: Hey I'm back again! Sorry about the wait (again) I got depressed (again) but then somehow I found a spark of inspiration and wrote this (in two days. I wrote half of it in History class and the other half just now when I COULD be watching Doctor Who).**

**Like I said I would tell you in the last chapter, the incantations for the spell were from the BBC's show Merlin. If you haven't seen it yet I highly recommend.**

**Anyway, I finally got down to business and got the plot rolling. A LOT is revealed in this chapter, so you might want to sit down!**

**OH BTW in case any of you were wondering, any of you have permission to do a spin-off story with my characters or draw all the fanart you want, as long as you credit me with my characters/plot if you are using the same plot. Oh and if you do, send me a link! I'd look at anything you guys write or draw! EVEN IF IT'S SMUT. IT'S OK. DO NO BE ASHAMED. Ah, well, my story isn't worth fanart anyway, so I guess I don't have to worry about it. But it would be interesting to see how you guys picture some of the characters. I've been tempted to draw a few myself...**

**Alright, you can read the chapter now.**

* * *

England, Massachusetts, Washington, Maine, and Montana flew back into my home state on Sunday morning, pale and distraught.

"What happened?" America exclaimed, running up to the group once we had spotted them amongst the large crowd coming off the airplane. England put a hand on America's shoulder.

"I think we should wait until we are back at your house to discuss anything, but I assure you we did gather some information."

"Thank god," America sighed, running a hand through his messy locks, "how bad is it?" England sighed and gave America's shoulder a squeeze before stepping back to let the four pallid states greet him.

* * *

The car ride back home was silent, and the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Roy was sitting next to me, and on his other side was Helena. Montana's eyes were a bit red and I realized she had probably been crying earlier. I glanced at Roy. His forehead was creased and it lips were pressed together in a fine line, and I could tell he was trying hard to keep it together. I reached out and put my hand over his and gave it a quick squeeze. He glanced gratefully at me and grasped my hand back. He reached over and grabbed Helena's hand as well.

The three of us stayed like that, in silence, until we pulled into the massive driveway of our house.

* * *

"Ok, spill," America demanded, leading us into the living room we were in when this whole thing started with New York.

"Well, they _have_ been kidnapped..," England started.

"Damn, but we kinda figured that one out. What else?"

Salem stepped forward. "All of them were strapped down on tables, unconscious, and it looked like a medical facility on the inside of the building. There was also some dude with a clipboard in a lab coat that was looking down at Addison and writing something down. We could only see the back of his head, not his face, but he has a tattoo behind his left ear of three triangles stacked atop each other."

At this point America had gone pale with shock, and I probably looked that same. I couldn't move my muscles. I just stood there, frozen. And then, slowly but surely, emotions started to come back to me and the most overwhelming one was _anger._ They were _experimenting _on my _siblings?_ How dare they! What could you possibly gain from kidnapping a bunch of kids and fucking _experimenting on them?_ They would have their asses handed to them on a silver platter, and if no one else will do it, I will.

America seemed to get over himself a little. "Well, now we know that the Triads are behind it." England nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, back the fuck up," Helena said. "Who the hell are the Traids?"

"They're a terrorist organization against most of the United Nations, particularly America. They've been behind many of the shootings and other disasters you've seen on the news lately and they are one of the most dangerous organizations you could cross paths with," America explained. "We also have no idea where their main base is, or any of their bases for that matter. They stay well hidden. However their one weakness is that every member gets the same tattoo, and that makes them easy to identify in public, if you know where to look. But they aren't stupid by any means. They are never alone, even though it may seem so at times. They always have other members around them, either disguised as a group of friends or store clerks or even just a random passerby."

"Alright, so how are we supposed to find our brothers and sisters then?" Salem interrupted. "We don't know of any members who aren't in jail or dead, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right, Massachusetts, otherwise we'd have the army on their ass," America answered. "However, we have heard rumors that there is a rather important member of their organization in town. Obviously they know about us being, well, living landmasses, not just people. That might be why he was stationed here. If that's the case then there are probably others around helping him kidnap you guys. It's a good thing we found you when we did, Colorado." I blushed and looked down at my feet, not wanting the attention of the entire room on me. Then I remembered something.

"Wh'n we w'nt l'king for Indiana 'n sch'l," I started, "th're w're no signs 'f a str'ggle. Th't means th't whoever 't was, Indiana knew th'm 'nd tr'sted them." They all looked at me in shock.

"That's….not good, but it's a lead," Roy finally spoke up. "We just need to find out who she was hanging out with and thought of as a friend."

"Well, that's basically the whole school, Washy," Helena butted in.

"Did you seriously just call me 'Washy'?" Roy asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, Washy, maybe I'll call you that from now on," Roy rolled his eyes at her, but gave a tentative smile. I could tell that the two were trying to lighten the mood.

America looked at us intently. "Alright, here's the plan. All of you keep going to school as usual. Act natural so we don't tip off whoever the spy is. Don't talk to ANYONE about this, and try to refrain from speaking to each other so no one overhears. Keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior from anybody, especially people you see around you guys a lot. And please, do not go to anyone else's house or try to skip class with any one. And apparently don't go to the bathroom except in passing periods or lunch, when there are lots of witnesses around and someone is less likely to try something." We all nodded in understanding. "Now, go tell the others about the plan so no one is left in the dark. Shoo!"

We all ran out of the room and to our respective bedrooms to inform the rest of our siblings about the plan and about the Triads.

* * *

_In another place:_

She smirked at her superior, who had just called her over to his home in the dead of night for information.

"Well?" He asked, "Did you get her?"

"Oh, I got her all right. She didn't even think twice about leaving school grounds with me. I delivered her unscathed. I don't even think she saw who knocked her out."

"Perfect, as always," He said, settling down on his living room couch and inviting his agent to sit as well. "Would you like to know who the next target will be?" She smiled at him.

"Why, of course, sir."

"The tall one, Sitka. Can you believe that she is over 50 years old? She will be even more important to our research than the others."

"I understand. But sir, how can this family be immortal? They seem like regular humans to me."

"Ah, but they're not. And this family is not the only one, just the most spread out. You see, they are actually political bodies."

"Political bodies?"

"Yes, their father is America. We'd get him, but I'm afraid he also possesses the strength of his military. The children, however, are the states. The states are much weaker by themselves than when they are joined together."

"So I'm assuming that every country has a personification. Sir, if America finds you, you do realize that not only will your entire home country be after you, but possibly America's allies, as well?"

"We have taken the necessary precautions. There is no possible way for him to find us without revealing himself to the law enforcement, and therefore the nation."

She nodded, "I see, but what if I'm caught?"

"Ah, but that's the point. You can't be caught. The only people who know it's you we already have locked down, in silence. And you're taking each one individually, so there's no chance someone else will see."

The girl didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but took it as her dismissal.

"Goodbye, sir. I will report back when the target has been handed over to the team."

"Very good." He watched as she got up from her seat and quietly hurried out the front door. He sighed, standing up and making his way upstairs to check on his daughter, the only family he had left.

He quietly opened the door to her room and peered in, happy when he saw she was soundly asleep under the covers. He backed out of the room and closed the door, making his way back to his own bed.

He smiled up at his ceiling as he lay on his mattress. It was all going perfectly. The scientists would find a way to harness that immortality and he was going to be cured of his illness. The doctors had said he had only had a year. They weren't counting on him becoming immortal anytime soon.

He couldn't leave his daughter alone in the world.

* * *

**So, we finally know who the bad guy is (sort of)! I hope you guys think he's a decent villain. **

**Um...I'll think of some stupid questions here...**

**1. Any guesses on who the spy is? Or who the villain's daughter is?**

**2. How angst-y are you guys willing to go with this story because I know it's supposed to be under the comedy tag but it's not really to comedic anymore. However, I don't want to break you're precious little hearts so I need to know so I don't do something absolutely terrible that will leave you guys in mourning. **

**3. This is a lame question that I may have asked before (but I bet your answers are different now): Which state of mine is your favorite and why?**

**Metaphorical donuts to reviewers! (have I done donuts yet I can't remember. Who cares)**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: I am on a ROLE guys! I FINALLY GOT MY MOJO BACK (everyone knock on wood) Sorry if this chapter seems kinda filler-ish...but its necessary for the next chapter! Trust me!**

**and OH MY GODS GUYS thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! Believe it or not I actually take your opinions to heart when I'm writing and try to do my best to please you guys (within reason) and it means a lot when you guys take the time to leave a review. They seriously make my day, I actually smiled at the reviews for the last chapter.**

**I SMILED.**

**So thank you!**

**Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

Today was really not my day.

To sum things up, the lot of us were depressed with the information on our siblings, I slipped and fell off the bus this morning (I have a bruised ass now, thanks bus), and Marissa was being a spawn of Satan as usual. And that was before the bell rang for first hour to begin.

I sighed wearily as I headed to my first class, history, with Florida and Washington. We didn't speak to each other at all until we were sitting in our usual seats at the back of the room. Roy poked me in the back of the neck to get my attention and I turned around as much as I could in my desk.

"Wh't is 't?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering, who do you think is supposed to be taken next?"

"Roy, no 'ne's going t' be t'ken. We're all t'king pr'cautions, r'member?"

"I know, but there's always the off chance-"

"Washy, shut up," I heard Florida snap beside me. "None of us want to really think about it right now," she sighed. "Sorry for snapping."

"It's ok. Did Helena teach you to call me Washy?" Roy teased her.

"She told everyone to call you that."

"Oh, Jesus."

"Don't worry, I'm sure only half of us will actually do it," she smirked.

"That's over 20 people!"

"Exactly!"

By this point I had already turned back around in my desk and left them to their bickering, while I attempted to take notes on the lesson.

* * *

"Hey, R'becca," I greeted as I sat down next to said girl at lunch. She had a pink theme going on today. Every day she wore a thick headband and today it was bright pink, along with a bright pink shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Hey."

"So, wh't's new w'th you?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich. I was trying to act normal so she wouldn't see that I was upset and ask me what's wrong, because what was I supposed to say then? 'Oh, you know, just the usual- my siblings are being kidnapped one by one by a major crime organization out for our dad's blood' would not fly very far.

"Um, not much. I found some more of those reaction videos," she replied. I smiled. Last week she had shown me some videos on YouTube of people reacting to scary video games and I had to say it was some great entertainment.

"Cool, let's w'tch th'm, th'n," I suggested. She pulled out her computer and I pulled out my headphones and plugged them in while she searched for the videos. We watched them until lunch was over.

It was a nice distraction from all the other shit that was happening.

* * *

"M'rissa, I re'lly don't w'nt to deal w'th your sh't today," I was cornered up against a wall after school let out by Marissa and her cronies. Like I said, not my day. "Didn't you g't your f'll this m'rning?" After all that's happened recently, Marissa was like an annoying fly.

"I want to know," she growled, getting into my personal space, "why all those new kids have the same last name, and why YOU now have that last name. Are you all polygamists or something?"

"You're disgust'ng," I growled back. "N'ne of us 're married, idjit."

She slammed her hand onto the wall beside my head and glared at me. "Then _what is it?_" she practically screamed in my face. Like hell I was going to give her any information, what if she was the spy?

"Ya know," I said, trying to squirm away from her, "You re'lly shouldn't st'nd th't close. If some'ne were t' walk by, they might th'nk you were try'ng t' mol'st me." I smirked at her.

"Ugh!" she shrieked, backing off. "I'll find out what's up with all of you, _Ass_pen. Even if it's not from you." She and her two cronies glared at me simultaneously (it was almost funny) and stalked off.

I let out a sigh before walking towards the exit doors closest to the bus loop.

* * *

"So tell me why you were almost late getting on the bus?" Cheyenne asked me. We were currently seated in said bus and on our way home.

"M'rissa was b'ing an ass again," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, was anyone with you when it happened?" She asked, concerned.

_Shit._

"Um…no, but-"

"DAMMIT, ASPEN," she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "What happened to the plan, eh?"

"I w'sn't exp'cting t' be jumped five f't from th' door…" I muttered.

"Well, you were, by Marissa, no less. What if that was the spy? You would never escape a trained professional! You can't just smart talk your way out of that!"

"I know…won't happ'n again."

"It better not," she said sternly, a note of concern underneath her scolding. "What did bitch-face want anyway?"

"She w'nted t' know why we all h'd th' same l'st name," I replied, "She thought we w're polyg'mists."

"Oh my goodness!" Cheyenne laughed; obviously she thought this was funny. "Polygamists? What does she take us for? Like, that doesn't even make sense- legally we're not old enough to marry! Oh my GOD, she's dumb!" By now I was laughing aloud with her.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, and we changed the conversation to normal teenagy-school stuff for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

"UGH!" Marissa sighed in exasperation, flopping down onto her bed face-first. How were all those kids related? It couldn't be a coincidence that they all happened to have the same last name, because they all knew each other already. And why was Aspen's last name changed to their's? She said they weren't all married to each other though...so the only option would be that they are all siblings.

Well, that didn't make much sense either. It's virtually impossible to bear that many children in a lifetime…but they all look different so maybe they were adopted?

Who in their right mind would want to adopt that many kids, and all of them high school age, no less? Were they fricken crazy? How many of them were there anyway? Furthermore WHY would Aspen be adopted into their family?

Marissa knew that Aspen had never been an orphan; she had seen Aspen's mother every once in a while to pick her up from school when Aspen wasn't riding the bus. Marissa had even seen who she assumed was Aspen's dad at one point. So why was she suddenly changing families? Were her old parents abusive?

_Oh God._

Marissa started to panic slightly. Had she really bullied a kid who already had problems at home?

No, she would've been able to tell. Marissa never saw any bruises on Aspen that she hadn't inflicted herself or any signs that she was mentally unstable.

So what, she just randomly switches families, and her best friend is now her sister? This was one hell of a family.

Marissa wondered who their parents were. Who in their right mind wants that many kids around? How did the mother and father even agree to that? There must have been a lot of fighting after adopting just the 10th one. Unless they just adopted them all at once. God, that is so weird.

And that's when Marissa had a brilliant (stupid) idea to find out where they lived and who their parents were.

"_DAD!"_

* * *

**_Ehehehe. _****I left it at a cliff hanger...again! So what do you guys think? OH and I think I should send a shout out to a few of my friends, who I'll just call Finland and Ukraine for safety reasons. Did you guys pick up on some of the things that have actually happened? I put them in the story! ^_^**

**And oh my gosh guys I'm losing my mind I wrote this whole chapter and in editing I realized I had written "Melissa" instead of "Marissa" for EVERY SINGLE TIME I WROTE HER NAME. I had to fix them all XD**

**Questions for if you can't think of what to say in a review:**

**1. What do you think is Marissa's plan?**

**2. Do you guys want to see some new states in the next chapter? I have a few planned out I just haven't written them in yet (The Dakota Twins, Crystal and Canton. And yes they are identical)**

**3. ****_Does anyone want me to write a fanfiction on this fanfiction?_**** Like, a one-shot or something with my characters but in a slightly different universe where this plot may or may not have happened? I'd love to explore my characters more and their personalities and relationships but I can't really do that too much in this storyline and I also cannot think of another storyline. So give me suggestions! Even crossovers are fine, as long as i've seen or read whatever the other fandom is XD**

**Some-kind-of-metaphorical-dessert-I'm-too-lazy-to- think-of-anything for reviewers!**


End file.
